Hope's End
by Dark Armies
Summary: Following the complete destruction of Light resistance in England, and the annihilation of all major Muggle cities in England, Voldemort prepares for the invasion of France. But is he ready to fight the Muggles as well? Who would have thought that World W
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello there! This isn't my first fanfic, but this is probably going to be the first fanfic completely from the Dark Wizard's POV. I hope you like it. The chapters WILL get longer with each chapter. I think.

**Dark Wizards, Evil Kings and Powerful Spells Oh My!**

**Prologue**

A hooded figure looked around the circular table. In the other nine seats were other hooded people.

"He is taking too long," hissed the figure. "I agree," concurred a figure sitting two seats away to his left. "What should we do?" asked another. "Send a messenger," responded the first figure. "And whom shall we send," asked the other one. The first figure groaned and muttered a barely audible, "I hate these people..." Louder, he replied, "Send Korath. He is the most powerful of the messengers."

"Very well," replied a figure at the end of the table. The first figure rose and everyone else copied his movements. "This meeting of the Council of the Darkness is adjourned. We will send the Dark Messenger Korath to the Dark Lord Voldemort, and we will see what he says." All ten of the hooded figures exited the room, and all was bathed in darkness.

XXXX

Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Dark Lord Voldemort looked slowly around the room. His Death Eaters, now several short, were quaking with fear. They normally didn't do that. They just usually trembled. They were quaking in terror.

"So, has ANYONE of you imbeciles found Potter yet?" asked the malevolent figure on his Dark Throne. One of the Death Eaters stepped forward, kneeled and replied, stammering, "N-n-n-n-o, m-my l-l-l-or-d. W-we—"The kneeling Death Eater with a silver hand was abruptly cut off as he started screaming. Voldemort didn't even smile as put the Cruciatus Curse on Wormtail, as he usually did.

"I have given you a _month _to figure out where he is, and you **still **don't know where he is?! Fine. He is not my main priority right now. He's still probably wallowing in grief. Well, my Death Eaters, since the idiot Fudge has finally admitted our return, the time for stealth is over," began Voldemort. Some Death Eaters looked confused. "The time for stealth is over," continued Voldemort. "The time for open war has begun. Macnair!"

A stout, Death Eater jumped, kneeled and asked, "Yes my lord?"

"You are now in charge of recruiting Wizards and Witches from England. Depart now and begin immediately!" commanded the Dark Lord. Macnair quickly left the room. "Crabbe! Goyle! You two are in charge of...well, since you're both stupid and useless..." Voldemort smiled wickedly. He raised his wand, and pointed it in their direction, and intoned, "**Avada Kedavra.**" A small beam of intense green light shot out of his wand and struck Crabbe, instantly killing him.

Voldemort then pointed his wand at Goyle and said, "**Imperio.**" Goyle's eyes turned glassy. Then he took out his own wand, pointed it against his temple and said sluggishly, "**Avada Kedavra.**" He too, fell over dead and collapsed on top of Crabbe. Voldemort smirked and said, "there, two dead useless Death Eaters. I have no use for idiots in my service. Starting tomorrow each of you will begin training yourselves in magic again. Study everything. Now, back to assignments." He turned towards Severus.

"Severus, your task is to begin brewing healing potions, poisons and Explosive Concoctions. I want two batches of healing potions each day starting in two days, poisons as soon as you can get, and Explosive Concoctions in three days, every three days in two batches. Got that?" asked Voldemort

"Yes, my lord," replied Snape and headed for the door.

"Did I tell you to leave, Snape?" Three seconds of screaming and two seconds later, Snape left. Voldemort smirked again. Then he turned and looked down at Nagini and hissed in Parseltongue,

"Nagini, go around and sssstart ssssearching and recruiting for sssnakes that will aid ussss in our caussssse." Nagini replied in the affirmative and slithered away. Voldemort quickly dismissed the rest of the Death Eaters and retired to his room. It had been a long day, but now he was taking steps to insure he would win this time.

Last time, he had killed too many Muggles and not enough Wizarding folk. Well that won't happen this time. Voldemort closed his eyes, brought up his impenetrable Occlumency shields, meditated for a bit, and finally went to sleep.

A/N: Well, that's it! Reviews are very much appreciated. I'll post a chapter about a day or every two days. Depends. Bye bye!


	2. Chapter I: Renegade

A/N: Hello there! Here is chapter one of DMEWPSOM! Wow, what a long... er... what's the word I'm looking for.. Something gram... oh well.

Enjoy!

**Dark Magic, Evil Wizards and Powerful Spells Oh My!**

**Chapter One**

**Renegade**

Voldemort looked at his assembled Death Eaters. Thanks to Macnair, they now had double they had two weeks ago. However right now he was concentrating on recruiting creatures as well. He looked around at his 'family' and beckoned to Severus. Severus walked forwards, and waited silently.

"Severus, my loyal follower," at this Severus fidgeted for half a second, but Voldemort thought nothing of it. "How many healing potions are ready?" he asked.

"Seven, my lord," Snape replied. Voldemort opened his mouth, but then suddenly, all the lights went out and the room was bathed in darkness.

"What is the meaning of this?!" asked Voldemort angrily. "**Lumos**." A very bright light appeared at the tip of his yew wand, but it barely penetrated the darkness. Just then, there was a sound like a sonic boom, except far quieter.

The darkness slowly faded away, leaving a tall, hooded and cloaked stranger standing in the middle of the Circle. Voldemort instantly pointed his wand at him and cried, "**Stupefy!**" A jet of red light buckled from Voldemort's wand. Just as it was about to strike the stranger, he whipped out his own wand and cast a, "**Protego**!" The Stunner struck the shield, and seemed to be pushing against it. The stranger merely cast another Shield, and the Stunner dissipated. Voldemort glared at him, and through the Dark Mark, telepathically ordered his Death Eaters to Stun the man immediately.

Instantly, every single Death Eater in the room pointed their wands at the man and yelled, "**_Stupefy!_" **Over thirty red lights struck the Shield. The Shield started to crack under the pressure, and finally imploded. About only ten Stunners hit the man, and he collapsed onto the floor.

Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters to take the man to a holding cell, and two of them each picked up one arm and dragged him to the dungeons down below.

"How dare he! How did he even get through the wards?! Rookwood!" A Death Eater stepped forward. "Check and renew the wards now!" demanded Voldemort.

"Yes, master," replied Rookwood and he departed from the room.

Voldemort motioned for his top Lieutenants-in-training, as his two top lieutenants were currently incarcerated in Azkaban. The two lieutenants went to either side of Voldemort and they went down into the holding cells/dungeons/torture rooms. They came to a very small cell, guarded by the two Death Eaters who dragged him there.

"Open the door, and keep your wand trained on him at all times," ordered Voldemort. The two Death Eaters quickly unlocked the door, and hauled the stranger's ass off the floor. Five wands were pointed at the stranger, but he just held up his hands as a sign of peace or surrender. Voldemort couldn't tell. The man's Occlumency shields were strong, stronger than any of his Death Eaters. But Voldemort could crack them in two minutes. Instead he jabbed his wand at the stranger and said, "Explain, or face death."

The man lowered his hood, and staring back at them was a young man of around 43 years of age, probably more. He had blond hair, green eyes and a small nose.

"Peace, Lord Voldemort! I am merely a messenger for the Dark Order. I have come bearing a message: They ask why you have not yet conquered England, and why you have not answered their summons for the past fifty years. They are very displeased and curious," exclaimed the strange man. Then he added, "Surely you do not kill the messengers."

Voldemort gave him a death glare. These death glares would have sent any man, woman or child begging for their lives, except for a few. The stranger barely moved. Voldemort continued to glare at him, and the man took a step backwards. Voldemort increased the potency of his glare, and the man's Occlumeny shields finally cracked and collapsed. Voldemort instantly had the memories and information he wanted, and was not pleased. Infact, he pointed his wand at the man and roared, "**Crucio!**"

The man was instantly on the floor, screaming his head off, writing around and clawing at his face. Voldemort kept him under the curse for almost two minutes, and then ended it. His Death Eaters stared at him in fear, for they had not seen this anger since the disaster at the Department of Mysteries.

"Keep him in this cell, and administer a dose of the Cruciatus every hour for one minute," sneered Voldemort, and he swept from the room, followed by his lieutenants. The Death Eater guards looked at each other, then one quickly cast the spell for the time. Two oh clock, exactly. They smirked, and opened the cell door. The messenger was still breathing hard, suffering from the aftereffects of the very powerful Unforgivable cast on him. The Death Eater on the right raised his wand, pointed it at the prisoner, and cast the Cruciatus Curse.

A/N: Well that's it! First chapter, and a hundred words longer than the first. It's 1:20 AM here, and I'm not even tired. Bored, in fact, but it will take me awhile to think up another chapter. That's right, I'm making this up as I go along. :D Anyways, I didn't get any reviews for the prologue, and I'm not expecting any reviews for the first chapter, but frankly, I don't give a damn. However, there was one person who reviewed my story, but didn't. I'm talking about Baconstrip, and I feel sorry about her/him and his/her story, but for the love of god, the review box is for reviews and constructive criticism, not bitching about how your story got deleted. Email and bitch at them, not us, so don't insult us next, and don't use the review box for your bitching about a complete irrelevant thing. Good day.

P.S. GIMMIE REVIEWS!!!

P.P.S. GIMMIE!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter II: Traitor

A/N: Review please!!!!

**Dark Magic, Evil Wizards and Powerful Spells Oh My!**

**Chapter Two**

**Traitor**

Voldemort peered around the room. It had been a week since the messenger's arrival, and Voldemort had cooled down. Somewhat. The man had been in torture for days, and Voldemort hadn't checked up on him once, except that one time the prisoner snapped the mind of one his loyal servants. Surrounding him were his top Death Eaters, nicknamed by the new recruits the Death Circle. Thanks to Macnair's and Avery's efforts, they now had close to four hundred Death Eaters, and some two hundred creatures, mainly Werewolves and Vampires.

"Welcome, my family! I have called you here to discuss several things," began the Dark Lord. "First of all, the matter of our little prisoner," here he paused, for just about every Death Eater murmured angrily at him. Earlier in the week, he had somehow managed to rebound one of his daily Cruciatus onto the other Death Eater, and his mind snapped. When Voldemort learned what happened, he was furious.

Voldemort strode angrily toward the cell, with four Death Eaters accompanying him. They were new recruits, and he about to demonstrate his power. They arrived at the cell, where the prisoner was lying bound in a Body-Bind and Stunned at the same time, and one of his servants lying twitching on the floor, mumbling incoherently. The other Death Eater was glaring so hatefully at the prisoner, everyone knew he wanted to make him suffer, so Voldemort spoke.

"There will be no killings or torturing till I find out what happened," snapped the Dark Lord. The sane Death Eater quickly snapped to attention and spat, "we were torturing the prisoner about half an hour ago, as you requested, when a greenish blackish shield suddenly sprung around him, and suddenly Greenberg was screaming his head off. I tried to cancel out the curse, but it was somehow made more powerful on the rebound."

'Hmm...I think its time to...yeah...heheheh...' though Voldemort sadistically.

"Very well, I think its time for our own revenge. Applebaum, you may re-administer the curse. Three minutes," ordered Voldemort. The Death Eater bowed and thanked his master profusely, and turned to the messenger. He was curled on the floor, breathing hard.

"**Crucio!**" yelled Applebaum. The messenger instantly started writhing on the ground and screaming his head off. It was music to Voldemort's ears. This continued for three more minutes.

"Enough!" barked Voldemort. Applebaum stopped, albeit reluctantly. Voldemort grinned evilly, and raised his own wand, and pointed it at their prisoner.

"You think you're powerful, Korath? I'll show you the real meaning of power!"

The Death Eaters looked at each other. So that was the scum's name. Voldemort was busy waving his wand in a complex pattern. First he arced his wand up, then down, then to the side, then swirled it around in a counter-clockwise motion, and finally jabbed it at Korath, and hissed, "_Tortura Venificus!_"

A blood red light issued from the yew wand and collided with Korath. At first, nothing happened, but then he started coughing, then he started to throw up. First came the stomach acid, then the blood. Applebaum stared at his master in awe. That was one of the most complex and powerful Dark spells around. It was called the Poison Vomit Curse. The victim would start throwing up, and each breath they took would be poison. If not cured within 24 hours, the victim would eventually throw up all their stomach acid and blood, and adding that to having been poisoned, they'd die in extreme pain and suffering. Fortunately, Voldemort had Severus administer the antidote to him.

Voldemort smiled in satisfaction. "Today, we are sending our prisoner to his home, with a reply," said Voldemort. "Bring him in!" he ordered. Two robed Death Eaters dragged him in. He was bruised, battered, and most definitely broken. "Stand him up," continued Voldemort. The two Death Eaters shoved Korath to his feet, and held him there. Voldemort rose and walked to Korath. He took out a small piece of parchment from his robes, and took out a nail. Smirking sadistically, he pressed the parchment flat against Korath's forehead and rammed the nail through Korath's forehead, and the parchment, sticking it there, witch blood gushing everywhere. Voldemort let go, and the parchment stayed there, spelled with a blood-repelling charm. Voldemort then shoved a dark marble into the almost dead man, and he vanished in a swirl of dark light.

Voldemort sat back down on his Dark Throne, and motioned to the bloodstained Death Eaters to rejoin the Circle.

"On to the second matter!" said Voldemort jovially, as though killing people with nails was an everyday occurrence. Well, it was, just not with nails. Then his face turned ugly. Well, more so than it was. "It has come to my attention, that we have a traitor in our midst..." hissed Voldemort quietly. His family murmured angrily, and some with fear. He saw Severus fidget, and grinned in triumph. In his last reign, he had played with the traitors a bit too long, and they had escaped. Not this time. Voldemort raised his wand, and pointed it at Severus. Snape instantly knew where this was going, and promptly took off running. Before he could get further than five steps however... "_Avada Kedavra!" _A flash of blindingly green light, a rushing sound, and Severus Snape was no more.

"Dispose of him," he ordered. One of his minions took out his wand and burned the corpse with a simple _Incendio_.

A/N: Many thanks to kraeg001 for reviewing.

P.S. REVIEW MORE!!!


	4. Chapter III: First Strike

A/N: Hello, and welcome to the third installment of DMEWPSOM! In THIS chapter, things get violent. Really violent.

**Dark Magic, Evil Wizards and Powerful Spells Oh My!**

**Chapter Three**

**First Strike**

It was a couple of months after the traitor's demise. The Death Eaters ranks grew everyday, and Voldemort had rewarded Macnair's efforts with three thousand Galleons and a boost of magical power. How Voldemort got three thousand Galleons, nobody knew, except Voldemort himself. In fact, all he had done was rob every single magical bank in the world except Gringotts, then used a Time-Turner and do it ten more times. The result? Over a trillion Galleons. Of course, approximately 100,000,000 had been spent in his first reign, but that barely put a dent in it. Lord Voldemort was a VERY rich man. After all, why do you think the Malfoys are so well off?

Anyways, Voldemort had called this meeting of special importance.

"My family! Today is a very special day! Do you know what day it is?!" roared Voldemort. The Death Eaters shifted in excitement. "Macnair, please tell us what day is today!" yelled Voldemort. He was just as excited as the rest of them. Macnair stepped eagerly forward and said, "today is the day we strike back at the Mudbloods and Mudblood-lovers!" enthused Macnair.

"That's right! Today, today, at ten to midnight, on this wonderful day, the world will **FEAR US AGAIN!"** roared Voldemort with excitement.

11:45 PM, Diagon Alley, October 31st

The quiet silence in Knockturn Alley was very quiet, except for some insect noises. All the stores were closed, with no humans in sight. Then, suddenly, a man appeared on the road. It was as if he just popped out of the ground, silently. But this was not just any man. He was a tall man. A tall, hooded and cloaked man. A tall, hooded and cloaked man with slits for eyes, like a snake, which were the color of blood. This man's name was Lord Voldemort, and everything from his name to his appearance was unwelcome here, even in Knockturn Alley.

He stood silently for a couple of moments, and then, more figures silently appeared, encircling him, protective and weary of the shadows around them. For ten minutes, over two hundred cloaked and hooded figures Apparated into Knockturn Alley. At 11:55 PM, the Death Eaters stepped outside into Diagon Alley, where everything was also closed. At 11:59 PM, two hundred Death Eaters were in two rows along the sides of the stores, and Lord Voldemort stood in the middle by a fountain.

At midnight, Voldemort raised his wand, pointed it skyward, and roared, "**_MORSMORDRE!" _**A ghastly, green and silver shadow of a skull with a serpent for a tongue curling around it floated to the sky. It was huge. That was the Death Eaters cue. As one, they started to fire spells everywhere. Voldemort pointed his wand at Ollivander's and intoned, "_Inflammare!_" A dark liquid shot out of his wand and coated the outside of Ollivander's. He walked to the door, unlocked it, and repeated the spell on the inside. Then he walked back out, took a couple of steps away from it, and hissed, "_Incendio!_" A small ember shot out of his wand and connected with the oil on the shop. The effect was instantaneous. In seconds, the whole shop was going up in flames.

Then he spread his wand in a wide arc horizontally, facing some three random stores, and said, "_Implodoruc!"_ And the three stores imploded, with glass and shrapnel flying everywhere.

Voldemort looked round. Over half of Diagon Alley was on fire, and just now the inhabitants were starting to wake up. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and two Death Eaters flew out of the bookstore. Ten wizards followed them and started to shoot Stunners everywhere.The Death Eaters promptly returned fire.. "_Avada Kedavra!_" shouted most of the Death Eaters, but some of them used the Cruciatus as well. Three bodies hit the ground, dead, five hit the ground, screaming their heads off in extreme pain, and two dived behind some debris and took cover. Voldemort smirked, and released a Killing Curse of his own, instantly killing one of the persons on the ground, screaming. By now, more wizards and witches were coming out and dueling with the Death Eaters.

However, Voldemort's forces far outnumbered the pathetic resistance, and they realized that. After a couple of minutes of dueling, the survivors Apparated out. Or tried to, anyways. Unknown to everyone else, Voldemort had cast an anti-apparation field around Diagon Alley, but not Knockturn. As soon as the Light wizards realized this, they put up a bit more fight, but surrendered after more of were murdered.. Voldemort grinned nastily and said, "Round them up and bind them, and dump them in the square." By now, not one building was not in flames, and over half of them had collapsed.

Finally, there were finished. The Death Eaters marched the bound prisoners to the square, where Voldemort conjured a raised platform. "All prisoners, please line up on this stage," said Voldemort pleasantly. Some of the prisoners had trouble going up, as they were shaking with insane amounts of terror. All of them were crying. Voldemort grinned with sadism. Using complex Dark Magic, he sent an early wake-up call to all of magical Britain. Every magical person would now be awake, as a blaring horn sounded in their ears. Magically, of course.

Then he waved his wand, and a large screen appeared before them, like a camera. Voldemort faced the large screen, and said, "Hello, fellow wizards and witches!" This is how it worked. A large screen had appeared in front of every magical person in Britain above the age of eleven, and the picture in it was Voldemort. Kind of like magical TV. The screen panned out, showing not only Voldemort, but the thirty or so prisoners, bound and gagged, and Diagon Alley in flames and ruins. Voldemort could only imagine their reactions. "Welcome, to the first episode of your worst nightmare!" Voldemort continued. "Today, or should I say tonight, my Death Eaters and I happily ravaged and razed Diagon Alley! Not only that, but we have managed to capture thirty very terrified prisoners for our enjoyment. Now, I think I know a fitting punishment for being in our way," Voldemort said. And with that, he pointed his wand at the first person, and executed him with the Killing Curse. For the next five minutes, almost everyone in the Wizarding World who lived in England watched the execution of thirty innocents.

After the mass execution was done, Voldemort led his Death Eaters back into Knockturn Alley, and ordered them back to HQ. Then he turned back to the smoking ruins of Diagon Alley, and pointed his wand skywards, and intoned, "_Morsmordre!_" A second, smaller Dark Mark floated upwards, and Voldemort Disapparated out of what was once Diagon Alley.

A/N: Well, there you go! Chapter three. Sigh. And I still only have one reviewer, my lord and master, kraeg001. I express deepest sympathies at his story getting removed by Superspike that fing csucker. Lets hope he burns in HELL.

P.S. REVIEW GOD DAMNIT!


	5. Chapter IV: Declaration of War

**Hope's End**

**Chapter Four**

**Declaration of War**

There was a palpable excitement in the air. Ever since Korath's body had been found, the Dark Council had been meeting constantly. There was talk of war. There hasn't been a Dark War for ages, because many Darklings had been united. But now it seemed, war was coming. Down the corridor, the Dark Emperor walked. He turned into a room in the left, nodding to each person seated at the long table. He took his place at the end, with the high wing-backed chair. He sank into the chair, and laid his head back. It was several moments before he spoke.

"Comrades! I bring grim news," the hooded figure said. Murmuring rippled around the room. Grim news either mean't something involving death and destruction, or massive loss of some kind. Many hoped it wasn't the latter.

"As you know, last week we found Korath's body. What people do NOT know, is that I found a note pinned to his forehead. I cleaned it of blood, and what I read has infuriated me so much this past week that I have been contemplating a serious decision," continued the figure. Hushed whispers now erupted around the room. This could be it.

"Lord Voldemort has made it very clear he wants to take over the world, and that nothing will stand in his way. Not the corrupted Ministry of Magic, not the skilled and battle-veteran Order of the Phoenix, and definitely not Harry Potter. However, what he doesn't know, when he hurts one of ours, we respond in kind. We respond in a kind so brutal and vicious they usually surrender within two days. But I fear that Voldemort will not. His powers have grown dramatically since 1956, when we last saw him. He is a very powerful wizard. So powerful in fact, that it has led me to believe he is approaching the rank of Dark Emperor." At this he was cut off, for now outraged talking broke out, denying this. The figure raised his hands, and all was quiet once more.

"I know this is hard to believe, but it is very possible. This is why I am bringing the matter to a halt. We will decide what to do here and now! I hereby motion that we formally declare a state of war between the Dark Order and Lord Voldemort and his agents!" declared the figure. Another one stood up at the far left, and said, "I second it!"

Agreements rang throughout the hall. The Dark Emperor stood up, and said,

"all of those in favour of war with Voldemort, say aye!"

The entire chamber roared "**_AYE!_**" Though no one could see it, the Emperor smirked.

"Then so be it! Let it be known throughout the Order that war is coming! Let us prepare! Meeting adjourned!" exclaimed the Emperor. Everyone cheered and ran out to spread the word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Daily Prophet**

**November 2nd, 1996,**

**Daisy Martin**

**"_DARK ORDER REVEALED!_**"

You read it folks! An ancient Dark Order has been revealed to the Wizarding World! This Order apparently containts almost every single Dark Wizard or Witch in the WORLD! Everyone, it seems, except for our very own Dark Lord and his Death Eaters! Now, why has this Dark Order revealed itself now? Because, esteemed reader, its Ambassador was sent to us yesterday!

It appears that Dark Order would like to form an alliance with US! With the Ministry of Magic. Well, I'm exaggerating a bit. Not exactly an alliance, but more like a non-agression pact. And what's more, under the advice of Headmaser Albus Dumbledore (106), Minister Fudge (48) has agreed! But why would the D.O. want a pact with us...?

**Daily Prophet**

**November 3rd, 1996,**

**Daisy Martin**

"**_WAR HAS BEEN DECLARED!_**"

Its true folks! The rumor is true! The Dark Order's representative made a statement today, "It is with grim certainity today, that I should bear you this news," here he took a great deep breath, and continued, "The Dark Order hereby declares a state of war on the Dark Lord Voldemort and it's agents. It will stop at nothing to see Voldemort's downfall." At this, he bid goodbye to the Wizengamot, and shocking most of us there, Disapparated with a very loud crack. What we can probably expect from the coming war is that that there will be plenty of death, but I expect that the Dark Order SHOULD win by Christmas.

Hopefully.

Voldemort put down the paper and sneered. Ha! The Dark Order, declaring war on HIM!? Fools, he thought. They assume I'm still a Lord. What they DON'T know is that I'm inches away from the power of a King! Soon the whole world will know my name, and fear to use it! Voldemort grinned predatorily, and called his Death Eaters in for a meeting. After a few pointless reports, Voldemort stood up. "My fellow Death Eaters! The strike against Diagon Alley was indeed a great success! It is with great pleasure that I announce our next target: **THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC!** Now, I want you to understand that we will be using guerilla warfare for this attack. The date will be December first, nineteen nintey-six!"

A/N: hello again! I know it has been quite some time since i last updated, but meh. The writer's block is over. Now, the war is just starting to begin. Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter V: Raid

**Hope's End**

**Chapter Five**

**Raid**

Death Eater Encampment Delta

November 20th, 1996, 11:45 PM

The Death Eater lieutenant strode with a purpose to the head pavilion. It had been five days since his Lord had declared that they would make the first of a series of raids against the Ministry of Magic itself. The planning and preparation was still going strong, as they were trying to figure out how to Apparate into the Ministry itself. This was also a major problem, as there were Anti-Apparation wards around the Ministry, but not Anti-Disapparation wards. If they could sneak an agent in, then that person might be able to bring down the wards long enough for his Lord to Apparate in and completely tear them down himself. It was a long shot, but his Master had approved it. Suddenly, he felt first then heard a giant explosion that rocked the ground. Shouting erupted within the encampment, and he swore he heard Killing Curses being fired. He ran outside, only to duck moments later as a Disarming Spell went right over him. He looked up to see half of the encampment fighting thirty black-cloaked figures, with three red stripes going diagonally across their robes, and on their black masks was a symbol that looked like a broadsword with a flame wrapped around it. It took a few seconds for him to piece together the clues, and then it clicked. His Lord had warned him about this.

He pointed his wand to his throat, and muttered, "_Sonorus._" He then opened his mouth and yelled, which was pretty loud, considering the Sonorus charm,

"**AGENTS OF THE DARK ORDER ARE ATTACKING THE ENCAMPENT! ALL DEATH EATERS REPORT TO THE WEST END AND ENGAGE THE ENEMY! THE KILLING CURSE IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED!**" At this he had to duck several of the enemy's Killing Curses. The lieutenant stood back up, and ran forwards to aid some of his comrades taking cover behind a large wall. He jumped into the ditch, and after a quick salute, ordered them to cover him. He stood up, and his comrades started fire either the Killing Curse or the Destruction Curse, which would blow up anything it comes into contact with it. Many remarked it was just a Reductor Spell that was ten times as powerful. As soon as the Destruction Spells started to fly toward the five Dark Order agents that were attacking them, he pointed toward one and yelled (without the Sonorus, he removed after he ducked the Killing Curses) "**Avada Kedavra!**" A jet of green light blasted out his wand and rocketed toward the enemy with impossible speeds. The Curse collided with the agent and he slumped to the ground, dead before he hit it. The enemy responded in kind, and all four Death Eaters quickly ducked. The Curses impacted against the wall, and it shuddered, but it held. Then he stood back up again, fired off another "**Avada Kedavra!**" and quickly crouched back down again. He looked around to see how the other Death Eaters were faring, and notice they weren't looking good. He raised his wand, concentrated for a moment, and said, "_Dictat letter: My Lord, the Dark Order is attacking camp Delta, we are requesting backup. Signed Lieutenant Trutsky. Portus letter Lord Voldemort._" And with a flash of light, the letter he had subsequently conjured, dictated, and Portkeyed to his Lord vanished. Now he simply had to wait for reinforcements. He ordered his comrades to continue firing off Killing Curses while they waited.

Lord Voldemort paced around the War Room in the Death Eater Headquarters. There were scrolls everywhere, and Death Eaters rushing about. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and a letter appeared in front of Voldemort. Voldemort growled and grabbed it and started to read it. Ten seconds later he finished and barked to his Second-in-Command. "Malfoy!" (The Death Eaters imprisoned at Azkaban had been rescued earlier before)

Malfoy stood to attention and hurried over to Voldemort. He bowed, then stood back up. "Yes, my lord?" asked Malfoy. "Dispatch the 21st and 22nd Battalions to Camp Delta at once! They are under attack by the Dark Order!" yelled Voldemort. "At once, my lord," replied Malfoy in the affirmative, and he hurried off. Voldemort growled, and thought, '_they had better defend that camp, or there will be Hell to pay._'

Meanwhile, Malfoy had rounded up the 21st and 22nd Battalions, and they had geared up and waited for Malfoy's instructions. "Okay you lot, your orders are to Apparate to Camp Delta, and provide backup, as they are under attack by the Dark Order. Well? What are you waiting for!? **Move!**"

The Death Eaters quickly started to Disapparate. Fifty cracks and pops later, they were gone. Each Battalion consisted of twenty five Death Eaters. With two battalions gone in to help, there would now be approximately close to two hundred Death Eaters at the camp. Each camp is supposed to have a minimun of a hundred and fifty Death Eaters at each camp, because since the beginning of the month, the army of Lord Voldemort had swelled enourmously. Malfoy reckoned there was close to three thousand Death Eaters now. Unfortunately, the Dark Order has over three million agents working for them.

Death Eater Encampment Delta

12:16 AM

The fighting was still going strong, despite the fact that the Death Eaters were now being forced into the center of the camp. All of a sudden, the sound of cracks filled the air. Trutsky's hope rose. Reinforcements had arrived, and by the looks of it, TWO battalions! As soon as the backup discovered they were under heavy, they promptly started to retaliate. The next nine minutes, the only sounds heard were the incantations of spells being fired, explosions, and shouting. Nine minutes later, the fighting started to slow down. Trutsky lifted his head from his little crater and crumbling wall. The sounds of fighting had all but died out. He stood up, and surveyed his surroundings. Bodies lay everywhere, most of them Death Eaters. There was more wounded than dead though, and that was good thing. He looked around to find some Dark Order bodies lying, all dead. It seemed that they had retreated. Trutsky wiped the sweat of his brow. They sure as hell weren't expecting THAT attack.

Death Eater Encampment Avada

12:35 AM

Death Eater Commander Kalinin strode toward the head pavilion with a purpose. And that was purpose was to ambush the incoming Ministry Aurors and Phoenix agents that were coming to attack the camp. Thanks to a spy within the Ministry, they had learned that the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry were a planning a joint attack on this camp. Luckily for the Death Eaters, they had prepared accordingly, and now they simply had to wait. Kalinin entered the tent, and crouched near the entrance. Fifteen other Death Eaters were inside the pavilion with him, waiting for the Light side to appear. Five minutes later, more cracks and pops than there should be filled the air, and Kalinin's eyes widened. There was only supposed to be twenty Aurors and fifteen Phoenix agents here! Instead, he witnessed over fifty Aurors and thirty Phoenix agents Apparating. Swearing under his breath, he cast Sonorus on throat and yelled for the Death Eaters to attack. As the fifteen Death Eaters charged out of the pavilion and curses started to fly, he cast the same letter and Portkeying spell that Trutsky had used only twenty minutes earlier, but his letter went like this: _"My Lord, the ambush has gone wrong! Instead of 35 Aurors and Phoenixes coming, there are now eighty! We are requesting massive reinforcements, as I can now see MORE Aurors apparating in! I estimate there is about 120 Aurors and thirty Phoenixes here! I repeat requesting immediate backup!"_ And with a flash of light, the letter vanished.

Lord Voldemort paced around in the now very busy War Room, seriously pissed off. Every Death Eater that was five feet from him dived out of the way, and with good reason. He had just received a letter from Commander Kalinin, informing him that the ambush had gone drastically wrong. Voldemort had ordered that the 23rd, 24th, and 25th Battalions be dispatched, along with the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd newly formed Airborne Brigades. That had been ten minutes ago, and so far no word had come. However, on one of the desks in the room was a magical device that allowed them to see what was going on in the camp, but it was more like a radar. So far, it showed that 275 Death Eaters were fighting for their lives on the ground, and 45 airborne Death Eaters were dive-bombing the Aurors and Phoenix agents with Killing Curses, Cruciatoes, and repeated Imperious'.

Death Eater Encampment Avada

12:54 AM

The fighting in Avada camp was now much more vicious and brutal than it was in Delta. Killing Curses was now the only spell flying from the Death Eaters wands, and Stunning Spells and Disarming Charms were the two main spells coming out of the Auror and Phoenix agents. Kalinin was currently engaged in a duel with one Phoenix agent, and who also happened to be head of the Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt. "_Avada Kedavra!_" yelled Kalinin strafing to the right and firing off the spell at the same time. He promptly jumped to the side as a Disarming Spell flew beside him, narrowly missing the Killing Curse Kalinin and had fired. Shacklebolt ducked and retaliated with a "_Incendio!_" Kalinin just managed to duck the stream of fire before he was hit with a Disarming Charm. Shacklebolt raised his wand and was about to shout the Stunning Spell incantation when Kalinin's gloved fist connected with his cheek. "Didn't expect me to punch you, huh Mudblood?" taunted Kalinin. While Shacklebolt recovered from the sucker punch, Kalinin took the time to dive for his wand and rolled alongside it, snaking out an arm and grabbing it. He twisted around and pointed it at Kingsley, shouting, and pouring quite a bit of force into it, "**_Avada Kedavra!_**" The jet of green light roared out of his wand, and smacked into Kingsley. Kingsley slumped to the ground dead, and behind him was a Phoenix agent Kalinin identified as Nymphadora Black, now Tonks, seriously pissed. She let out an inhuman scream and screamed out, wand pointing toward Kalinin, "**_AVADA KEDAVRA!_**" Before Kalinin could react, he was dead in seconds.

At this, the Death Eaters seemed to grow enraged and fight with renewed vigour. The Aurors and Phoenix retaliated in kind, and the fighting turned so vicious, so brutal, and merciless, that just about everyone now was launching the Killing Curse. As one Death Eater killed another Auror, he Avada Kedavra'ed from the back by another, and that Auror was killed by a second Death Eater. The airborne brigades however were performing wonderfully, and soon the Aurors and Phoenix agents started to retreat. Upon seeing this, the Death Eaters seem to gain even more energy, and started to fire off Stunning Spells to capture them. As all the Aurors and Phoenix agents managed to Disapparate successfully out of the encampment. However, the Death Eaters managed to capture two Phoenix agents and ten Aurors. The battle of Avada Camp was over, and the Death Eaters were extremely grateful.

XXXXXXXX

**Daily Prophet**

**November 21st, 1996**

**Daisy Martin**

**"_BATTLE AT DEATH EATER ENCAMPMENT! MAJOR LOSS OF LIFE REPORTED!"_**

**Just this morning, at approximately 12:30 in the morning, a hundred and twenty Aurors, alongside thirty Order of the Phoenix agents Apparated into a Death Eater encampment. What ensued was an extremely violent fight. Thirty Aurors have been reported to be dead, along with Head of the Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt (46). Five Order of the Phoenix agents are dead, unconfirmed, and ten Aurors and two Phoenix agents have been captured, confirmed. There was a reportedly near three hundred Death Eaters at the camp, and it seemed the Death Eaters lost many too. It is estimated that between fifty and a hundred Death Eaters are now dead. This appears to be the first battle of the Second War, and from the looks of it, the next battles are going to be deadly. Minister Fudge is warning everyone to be in their houses by sundown, and stay extremely careful. **

A/N: Well, thats Chapter Five! Hope you like it!


	7. Chapter VI: Battle at the Ministry

**Hope's End**

**Chapter Six**

**First Battle of the Ministry of Magic**

"Is everyone prepared?" barked a tall, hooded figure. "Yes, my lord," replied a shorter one, but not that short. "Commanders, report in!" barked the first, again. A figure in the far left of the circle stepped forward, bowed, and said, "10th Battalion, reporting in, sir." He bowed again, and stepped back into the circle. A second figure stepped out, bowed, and said, "11th Battalion reporting in, sir." He bowed, and stepped back into the circle. A third figure stepped out, bowed, and said, "12th Battalion reporting in, sir." He bowed, and stepped back. This continued for a couple more minutes, as 13th, 14th, and 15th Battalions reported in. A seventh figure stepped forward, bowed, and said, "spy, reporting in, sir." The tall hooded figure nodded at the seventh figure, and with a loud _CRACK!_ he Disapparated. "Now we wait for the signal," commanded Lord Voldemort. He smirked, thinking over what was about to happen. It was approximately eight days after the battles at Encampment Delta and Encampment Avada, and Voldemort always gets revenge. Now they were going to be attacking the Ministry of Magic, and Voldemort had ordered all of his Death Eaters to use the Imploding Curse on the building itself, and the Killing Curse on the enemy. He was going to send six battalions, which in total comprised of a hundred and fifty Death Eaters. Plus the Dark Lord himself. Well, not exactly Lord. He had the power of a Dark King, but he had yet to officiate it. 'Damn the Dark Order,' thought Voldemort viciously. They were the only way for Voldemort to claim the title of Dark King. 'Oh well, the power is enough,' thought Voldemort.

O'Connor quietly Apparated next to the phone booth, where the Ministry was located. He quickly stepped in, and punched in the code for it. The doors closed, and a sexy feminine voice said, "hello, please state your name and business and welcome to the English Ministry of Magic." O'Connor looked dubiously at the booth, then said in a clear voice, "Daniel O'Connor, going to rip a hole in the Anti-Apparation wards so that my master, Lord Voldemort can Apparate in with his army of Dark Wizards." The phone beeped, and a badge came flying out of the slot. Daniel caught and turned it over. On it said, **_Daniel O'Connor, Sabotage_**. Daniel smirked, and the booth started to descend. Daniel pocketed the badge and flipped his hood off. The booth/elevator deposited him at the entrance of the golden Atrium. He briskly walked past the snoozing security guard, completely ignoring him and stepped onto the elevator. He pressed #9 for the Department of Mysteries, and the elevator began to descend. He reached the bottom without any problems, and stepping out, he took out his wand. He ducked into a locak corner, and began to chant, "_Finite Apparatus Ministry of Magic. Finite Apparatus Ministry of Magic. Finite Apparatus Ministry of Magic._"

He waited a bit, then heard the wail that sounded throughout the Ministry indicating the wards had fell. He smirked, and pressed his wand to his Dark Mark on his arm. It burned painfully, but Daniel ignored it. His task now done, he Disapparated out of there, only moments before a hundred and fifty Death Eaters plus Lord Voldemort Apparated into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

Voldemort waited patiently at Headquarters, waiting for the signal. All of a sudden, all the Death Eaters clutched their left arms, then looked to Voldemort. Voldemort stood up, and nodded, and said, "my family! Now is the time! Apparate to the Ministry, and wreak havoc!" All the Death Eaters started to Apparate, and so did Voldemort. With a loud **_CRACK!_** he Apparated into the Atrium. Voldemort looked around, grinning evilly, and yelled out one word. "**_ATTACK!_**" Voldemort took out his wand as Imploding Curses flew everywhere and hit the walls. The building shook, and the Death Eaters moved toward the elevator. Before they could get near though, the elevator doors opened and Aurors and Ministry workers streamed through. They paused at the sight of all the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. Voldemort smirked, aimed his wand at a random Auror and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" A small beam of green light issued from his wand and struck the Auror, killing him instantly. This seemed to waken the Aurors and workers, and they promptly returned fire. The Death Eaters started to fight back, and soon green and red jets of light were flying everywhere. Voldemort then aimed his wand at the security guard and desk, and shouted, "_Ut Ingenero!_" A purple light with red sparks around out flew out his wand and impacted the desk. The desk imploded, sending shards of metal everywhere, including a ten-footer straight in the guard's chest, killing him instantly and shooting blood everywhere. Suddenly, more Aurors Apparated in the Atrium, and seven were instantly killed by Killing Curses. The Aurors promptly took cover and started to return fire. There were now approximately twenty Aurors and a hundred and forty five Death Eaters now in the Atrium. Suddenly, Voldemort had to erect a quick Shield as a Disarming Charm flew at him. The Disarming Charm dissipated against the Shield harmlessly, and Voldemort turned to see who dare attacked him.

He was faced by that bumbling idiot, Cornelius Fudge. Fudge was currently shaking like mad, and Voldemort decided to end his life. After all, with Fudge gone, a massive power would take place within the Ministry, and that would make his job a lot easier. Voldemort smirked, and hissed, pointing his wand at Fudge, "_Verto Crour Oil_" A black beam hit Fudge, and he started to scream in agony. Ten seconds later, Fudge lay dead on the floor, with oil pouring out of every orifice in his body. Voldemort smirked, that Curse was one of his favourites. It turned the blood in a person's body to oil. Voldemort distinctly remembered that the Middle East wanted oil, and he decided to retrieve the oil from Fudge's body. He flicked his wand, and all the oil flew to him and collected inside a bottle he had conjured. Voldemort put the bottle away and killed a random Auror with a bored, "Avada Kedavra." He looked around, and noted with satisfaction that his army was pushing back the Aurors. Then with a mighty crack, Albus Dumbledore and his famed Order of the Phoenix Apparated in. The fighting started anew with more energy, and Voldemort himself walked to Dumbledore. "Well, well, well, Dumbledore. So you finally show up after twenty minutes of hardcore action. What took you, too scared to fight?" taunted Voldemort. Dumbledore calmly turned towards Voldemort and spoke with a calm voice, "don't worry Tom, I was merely planning your eventual defeat." Voldemort grew enraged at the use of his filthy Muggle's name and shouted, pointing his wand at Dumbledore, "**_PARA ANIQUILA!_**" A giant beam of blood red light exploded out of Voldemort's wand and rocketed toward Dumbledore. Dumbledore brought up his wand and yelled back, "**PROTEGO MAXIMUS!**" A golden shield flared up around Dumbledore, and the Curse hit the Shield. A deep gong sounded throughout the room, and Dumbledore's Shield cracked. Voldemort then chucked a Killing Curse at him, "Avada Kedavra!" and Dumbledore had to leap out of the way. The Curse struck another Auror, and Dumbledore turned angrily to Voldemort. He cancelled the shield, and pointing his wand at Voldemort, yelled, "Sorakth!" A blue light issued out of Dumbledore's wand, and Voldemort simply smacked it away. "Is that the best you can do, old man?" taunted Voldemort. Dumbledore actually seemed to growl, and pointed his wand back toward Voldemort. "Bring it on, old man!" yelled Voldemort.

Meanwhile, at the Dark Order's Headquarters...

"Satesh, report!" barked the Emperor. Satesh stood up and said, "sir, all the divisions are ready to go." The Emperor nodded, and said, "good, dispatch them at once! And remember, no harming the Aurors or Phoenix agents." Satesh nodded, and swept out of the room. The Emperor sighed, hoping they would be able to beat back Voldemort's forces. His ranks were swelling each day, and he feared that a World War would break out. The first Magical World War, no less. He sighed, and went back to brooding.

Back at the MoM...

Voldemort and Dumbledore were duelling fiercely, but it was clear that Voldemort was winning. Abruptly, there were several more cracks, and Voldemort had to dodge several Killing Curses. Voldemort looked around angrily, trying to find who would dare to Avada Kedavra him. He spotted about fourty black cloaked people with red stripes, and hissed, seriously hacked off. The Dark Order was NOT going to ruin this. He pointed his wand where the Dark Order agents were, and doing a complicated wand movement, roared, "**_UT SENIUM VELOCITER!_**"

All the fighting stopped at this, to see a seriously gigantic jet of a mix of grey and black light roar toward the Dark Order agents. Some of the agents saw what was coming and dived out of the way. The other thirty three weren't so lucky. The Curse hit them, and they fell to the floor, moaning and screaming in agony. Right before everyone's eyes, their bodies were decaying at a rapid pace. Soon only a skeleton was left. Everyone then turned back to Voldemort, looking with various degrees of emotion; Horror, from the Aurors and Phoenix agents, disgust from the Ministry workers, and awe and even delight from the Death Eaters. 'That will show them. NO ONE MESSES WITH LORD VOLDEMORT!..Well, hopefully it will soon be King Voldemort. Hehehhe.' thought Voldemort. Dumbledore yelled something Voldemort couldn't make out, so he threw another Killing Curse at Dumbledore. He sidestepped it, only to be hit by a Cruciatus. He fell to the floor screaming, and Voldemort was laughing maniacally. Voldemort lifted the curse, and said, "too painful, old man?"

Dumbledore shakily stood up, then shouted, "**_EXPELLIARMUS!_**" A giant blast of red light roared from Dumbledore's wand and raced toward Voldemort, who hurriedly muttered, "**Protego!**" The Disarming Charm attacked the Shield, which held. Voldemort smirked as the Charm dissipated.

Dumbledore sagged for a moment, then suddenly stood sprightly then before, and shouted out, "REDUCTO!" Voldemort ducked it, and the Curse flew overhead and impacted against that damnable pathetic statue of the Centaur, House-Elf and Witch. The statue exploded, yet again.

"Well well well. Who would have thought that the great Albus Dumbledore likes to destroy Ministry property?" taunted Voldemort. He smirked victoriously, and screamed out, pointing his wand at Dumbledore,

"**_AVADA KEDAV-_**" He was suddenly cut off yet again as literally hundreds of thousands of cracks echoed throughout the Atrium. Voldemort looked up to see hundreds of Aurors and Hit Wizards, and what looked like French and German Aurors as well. Voldemort looked on with disbelief as American and Canadian Aurors arrived. Voldemort instantly knew he was outnumbered at least 200 to 1, and yelled out, "DEATH EATERS RETREAT! BACK TO BASE!" The Death Eaters promptly Disapparated, all of them managing to escape. Voldemort looked around. He was totally surrounded, and at wand-point.

"Give up, Voldemort. There is no way to escape now," said Dumbledore tiredly, still pointing his wand at Voldemort. Voldemort simply smirked, and raised his wand skyward and yelled, "**MORSMORDRE!**" The eerie Dark Mark floated up as Voldemort Disapparated with a giant **_CRACK!_** Everyone groaned as Voldemort escaped yet again, and began tending to the wounded and dead.

XXXXXXX

**Daily Prophet**

**December 2nd, 1996,**

**Daisy Martin**

**_"BATTLE AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC!_**"

That's right people! Just this morning, a force of about a hundred and fifty Death Eaters plus Lord Voldemort himself actually Apparated into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, and began to total the place! When Aurors arrived, all hell broke loose! Fighting was going strong, and when it seemed the Aurors started to lose, Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix Apparated in and the fighting began anew! However, it seemed it still wasn't enough as Death Eaters and Voldemort alike blasted and killed Aurors and Phoenix members. However, right at that moment, agents of the Dark Order Apparated in to help the Ministry!

Unfortunatly, Voldemort seems to have an anger management problem and launched a near-Unforgivable, the Decaying Curse at the group, and all but three were killed! The heavy fighting continued for two more hours, when, to the surprise of many, German, French, American and Canadian Aurors Apparated in! At this, Voldemort and his cronies fled, but not before marking the ceiling of the Atrium with the ghostly Dark Mark. Ministry deaths are at a rumoured all time high, three hundred and above! A confirmed rumor that twenty Phoenix members are dead, and people are guessing that fifty Death Eaters died. Albus Dumbledore is in St. Mungo's recovering from a Cruciatus Curse from Voldemort, and the Dark Lord himself appeared to have no injury. I am really hoping that this will be the last major battle for awhile, simply because Christmas is coming up and I do want some family time.

A/N: Well, thats this chapter! This chapter is also dedicated to Quillian who reviewed all my chapters! Cya next time, peeps!


	8. Chapter VII: News

**Hope's End**

**Chapter Seven**

**News**

**Daily Prophet**

**December 3rd, 1996**

**Daisy Martin**

**"ELECTIONS CALLED DUE TO FUDGE'S DEATH!"**

**As you all know, our former Minister of Magic, Cornelieus Fudge (43) was killed in the battle at the Ministry of Magic two days ago. Now we need a new Minister of Magic, and the following people have submitted their candidacy:**

**Arthur Weasley**

**Percy Weasley**

**Amos Diggory**

**Dolores Umbridge**

**Amelia Bones**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**A full biography of each candidate will be available soon. In other news, several Muggle towns have suffered minor Death Eater attacks, seven killed, ten injured.**

**Daily Prophet**

**December 4th, 1996**

**Daisy Martin**

**"Biographies of Candidates Now Available."**

**Its a miracle! Let it be known that ONE day has passed with no Death Eater strikes! In other news, I have a short summary of the candidates bio here for you!**

**Arthur Weasley: Arthur Weasley is the husband of Molly (maiden name: Molly Prewett) and father of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley. Arthur is a loving father and husband, although he tends to be a bit indulgent with his children. His naturally easy-going attitude and his eccentric ways can get him in trouble with his wife and he can be a bit henpecked at times.**

**Percy Weasley: Grown son of Arthur and Molly, third of their seven children, who like all of them has red hair. Percy is the tall and thin variety of Weasley, like his brothers Bill and Ron, as opposed to the shorter and stocker build of Charlie, Fred, and George. Alone of the Weasley siblings, Percy wears spectacles; they are horn-rimmed. His middle name is Ignatius. His birthday is August 22.**

**Amos Diggory: Ministry Official, works for the Department For The Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Amos is a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard. His son, Cedric Diggory (18, deceased) was killed by Lord Voldemort in the Tri-Wizard Tournament in June of 1995.**

**Dolores Umbridge: Ministry witch, Special Assistant to the Minister of Magic.**

**Umbridge was assigned by Cornelius Fudge to the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher when Dumbledore was having trouble finding someone to fill the post. She returned from Hogwarts with a phobia of Centaurs.**

**Amelia Bones: Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle: Slytherin, 1937-1945**

**Probably the most brilliant student ever at Hogwarts.**

**Raised in a Muggle orphanage, which he hated.**

**Head Boy (1944-45)**

**Award for Special Sevices to the School (shield) (1943)**

**Award for Magical Merit.**

**Well, there you have it folks! You read em over, you pick your favourite, and you vote!**

**Daily Prophet**

**December 5th, 1996**

**Daisy Martin**

**"_TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE REVEALED TO BE LORD VOLDEMORT! RIDDLE DISQUALIFIED FROM ELECTIONS! TWO MILLION GALLEON BOUNTY PLACED ON THE DARK LORD'S HEAD!_"**

**Shocking news! Our last candidate for Minister of Magic, Tom Riddle is none other than Lord Voldemort! The Ministry received this news from one Albus Dumbledore (101) who told this grim news. Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort has been disqualified from the elections, and now the Dark Lord has a two million Galleon bounty on his head! That's right! Calling all bounty hunters, Lord Voldemort is wanted dead or alive for two million Galleons! In other news, Amelia Bones is leading the pre-election votes with 65, with Arthur Weasley 55, Percy Weasley 34, Amos Diggory with 63, and Dolores Umbridge with a pathetic 6.**

**Daily Prophet**

**December 6th, 1996**

**Daisy Martin**

**"DEATH EATER ATTACK ON LIVERPOOL! 106 DEAD!"**

**Last night, at approximately 1:00 AM, a force of about thirty Death Eaters Apparated into the east side of Liverpool and started to wreak destruction. With the high levels of Dark Magic going around, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was alerted and Amelia Bones dispatched two companies to the attack. When the Aurors arrived there, three were immediately struck down. Fighting between Aurors and Death Eaters continued on for ten minutes, with houses and buildings burning around them. Finally, help arrived in the form of the Order of the Phoenix! Death Eaters gradually started to retreat back the east entrance of Liverpool, when the sounds of Apparation cut them off. Fifty Dark Order agents had arrived, and now the Death Eaters were surrounded. By the time the battle was over, three Death Eaters had been captured, seven dead, five wounded, and the rest escaped. Half a company of Aurors is dead, and the Order of the Phoenix has reported one death. Dark Order agents suffered nothing, and fifty five Muggles are dead.**

**Daily Prophet**

**December 7th, 1996**

**Daisy Martin**

**"DARK ORDER STRIKES DEATH EATER CAMP!"**

**Yesterday, at 11:56 PM, Dark Order agents attacked a Death Eater camp near Wales. Extreme fighting ensued, with Lord Voldemort present, for there was a meeting going on. Unfortunatly, with the Dark Lord present, heavy casulaties have been reported from the Dark Order. Ten Death Eaters are rumored dead. The Dark Order had sent three companies to the camp, a total of 125 men. Five managed to escape. It was a massacre, and the Dark Order has promised retribution.**

**Daily Prophet**

**December 8th, 1996**

**Daisy Martin**

**"DEATH EATERS AND AURORS CLASH AT RUINED DIAGON ALLEY!"**

**Yesterday at four PM, Aurors had been tipped off to an encampment at the ruined site of Diagon Alley. They searched for hours, and finally found them hiding out at the Apothecary. As soon as the Aurors were discovered, Killing Curses and Stunning Spells flew between the two sides rapidly. The battle was a stalemate until Death Eater reinforcements arrived, and Aurors were forced to retreat. Today, acting Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, has declared Diagon Alley a, "base of the Death Eaters. Proceed at your own caution." Plans are in motion for another raid.**

**Daily Prophet**

**December 9th, 1996**

**Daisy Martin**

**"DARK ORDER, DEATH EATERS, ORDER OF THE PHOENIX AND AURORS CLASH!"**

**One of the bloodiest battles since the one at the Ministry have occured. Just last night, a joint attack legion comprised of Aurors, Dark Order agents and Phoenix agents raided Diagon Alley. It was a total force of about 320. When they attacked the Apothecary, they found 40 Death Eaters waiting for them. Heavy fighting erupted, as 160 Death Eaters started to attack from the flanks. It had been a trap. The bloodiest fighting exploded, and Killing Curses was the dominant Curse. Then everyone's worst nightmare appeared. Lord Voldemort Apparated smack dab in the middle of the fighting, and instantly let loose an Obliteration Curse, which instantly killed two hundred of our forces. Now that the joint Auror, Phoenix and Dark Order army had been reduced, they tried to Disapparate, but found to their horror, a Disapparation Field. Many used emergency portkeys, but many more have been captured. This is a black day for Britain, ladies and gentlemen. Let us pray for the captured souls. Amelia Bones has promised there will be rescue missions.**

**Daily Prophet**

**December 10th, 1996**

**Daisy Martin**

**"PERCY WEASLEY ELECTED MINISTER OF MAGIC!"**

**Just one day after the attack, the polls were closed, people had voted, and astonishingly, Percy Weasley won. Minister Weasley has promised sweeping changes to the Ministry, positive changes. In other news, the price of the Galleon is surging up, and so is the Knut and Sickle.**

**Daily Prophet**

**December 11th, 1996**

**Daisy Martin**

**"_NON-AGRESSION PACT BROKEN! PERCY WEASLEY HAS DECLARED WAR ON THE DARK ORDER!_"**

**Breaking news! Just ten minutes ago, Minister Weasley announced the breaking of the non-agression pact with the Dark Order. When inquired about this, the Minister said, and I quote, "Never trust a Dark Wizard!" What does this spell for us? I can only hope the Dark Order's revenge won't be too hard on us, so close to Christmas. Merlin bless England.**

**A/N: **Well, folks, thats chapter seven! I bet this is the only chapter in history thats just completely news articles! Now, i'm off to eat my soup! Bye!


	9. Chapter VIII: Free For All

**Hope's End**

**Chapter Eight**

**Free For All**

Killing Curses flew everywhere, with the occasional flash of a Stunner. It was during the crack of dawn when the Dark Order decided to launch the biggest attack since the war began on one of Voldemort's encampments - Encampment Silvertongue. Over one thousand Death Eaters had been stationed there, and just over one thousand and two hundred Dark Order agents Portkeyed in. The Death Eaters reacted immediately, and an above intelligent Death Eater had the foresight to release the Dementors onto the attackers. Unfortunatly, a wave of Patroni took care of that, and heavy fighting exploded throughout the camp. Now, it had been over two hours, and the fighting was still going strong. Let us take a look into Dark Lieutenant Hans for a moment, shall we?

The Lieutenant ducked as several Killing Curses flew past him. '_Damn it! Our COs said there was only supposed to be five hundred DEs here, not twice that number!' _He abruptly cut this chain of thought as a Cruciatus Curse ripped overheard and into a fellow agent. Lieutenant Hans quickly Stunned the caster and revived his fallen comrade. He nodded his thanks, only to hit the ground moments later as a Killing Curse grazed him on the shoulder. The Curse continued to fly along until it dissipated in the air. Hans growled and fired off several Killing Curses of his own. He hit the ground and rolled, as more Killing Curses flew overhead. '_At this rate, the war will be over in a year._' Thats when the sound of a Mass Apparation reached his ears. Hans looked up, and was horrified to find over four hundred Death Eaters plus what looked like over fifty Vampires standing nearby. The Death Eaters and Vampires immediately launched into action. One of the Vampires spotted Hans and charged at him. "_Incendio!_" cried out Hans, as a jet of flame erupted from his wand and engulfed the Vampire. The Vampire let loose an inhuman shriek of fury and anguish, before turning into ash.

Hans smirked, then pointing his wand at a random Death Eater, he shouted, "**_Emura Vovocaem!_**" A purple ball with yellow lightning flickering over it raced toward the Death Eater. The Death Eater yelled, "Protego!" at the last second, and the purple ball hit it. It strained against it for a couple more moments, before the shield exploded in shards of raw magic, and the ball hit the Death Eater. The Death Eater crumpled to the ground, and began to scream in unimaginable pain. The fighting stopped for several seconds near Hans and the Death Eater, as everyone stared at him, curious what was happening. It became obvious, a moment later, as the Death Eater shimmered, and rose up, taller than before. The white mask was gone, as was the face, and a deathly cold began to fill the air. Hans had turned the Death Eater into a Dementor.

Lord Voldemort stood in the room, with over six hundred Death Eaters behind him, and two hundred Dementors in front of him. Voldemort withdrew his wand, and pointing it at the ground in front of him, he began to chant.

"_Teleportus Sovocarem Telenora! Teleportus Dementora Telenora! Teleportus Sovocarem Telenora Encampment Silvertongue! Teleportus Dementora Telenora Encampment Silvertongue! Teleportus Sai Telenora! Teleportus Sai Telenora Encampment Silvertongue! Teleportus Finalise!_" As Voldemort chanted, a bright, red light rose up from the floor, and engulfed himself, the Death Eaters, and the Dementors. As Voldemort ended the chant, there was an even brighter flash of red light before the force of eight hundred and one Dark Lord vanished.

The new Death Eater recruit was NOT having a good morning. Just when he was having a nice dream, he had been woken up by the sounds of explosions, screaming, and the excessive chanting of "Avada Kedavra!" Indeed, when he walked out of his dorm-tent, he instantly had to stop, drop, and roll as Dark Order agents sent Killing Curses and Explosion Curses at him. Thats when Fate decided to kick John, the recruit in the arse. Right in front of him, he witnessed the Apparation of three hundred Aurors. Thats when things just got ugly, as the the original Death Eater versus Dark Order turned into a Death Eater versus Dark Order versus the Ministry of Magic. A three-way free for all, and John was caught smack dab in the middle of it. He had quickly Apparated to the communications side of the encampment, and sent an owl to his Lord back at HQ. That had been over half an hour ago, and John's arm was beginning to tire from the constant throwing of deadly Curses.

Thats when John realized no one was firing Curses at him. He gingerly peeked over his makeshift bunker and saw massive amounts of Death Eaters fighting two groups - Dark Order agents and Aurors. And amongst them... John's heart lifted. His Master had arrived, and was systematically wiping out the Dark agents and Aurors!

Lord Voldemort was definitely having fun. He watched gleefully as his Inferno Curse ripped through one of the Auror division, burning as many as thirty Aurors at the same time alive. The smell of burning flesh almost gave him an orgasm, and he fired a curse, with almost child-like glee at the Dark agents. A massive explosion rocked the area, and Voldemort remarked, "aw, it looks like the Dark Order has beat me in the race at flying without the aid of brooms. Oh well."

Just then, Voldemort instinctively raised a shield, and a good thing too, as a very powerful Stunner and Disarmer struck it. A deep gong resounded throughout the grass knoll, and Voldemort turned towards the new arrivals. Voldemort smirked as his fired a Killing Curse at the man who attacked him, but he managed to sidestep them, only just.

"I think you're getting slow in your old age, old man," taunted Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore simply stared at Voldemort in turn, as his Order of the Phoenix agents began to pick off Death Eaters and Dark Order agents alike. Voldemort smirked as he rapidly fired three Explosion Curses at the Phoenixes. Most of them dodged out of the way, but as three giant balls of fire and smoke rolled across the sky, Voldemort could see many bodies laying on the ground, immobile. Voldemort turned back towards Dumbledore, who was kneeling on the ground, panting, yet still managing to glare daggers at Voldemort.

"DIE, TOM!" suddenly Albus screamed with fury, and for a moment, Voldemort looked quite surprised. But it didn't last as he had to dodge several fast Killing Curses coming at him.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the famed Albus Dumbledore has finally used a bit of Dark Magic. How does it feel, Dumble--" here was cut off as ten Explosion Curses, five Killing Curses and three Blood-Freezing Curses sped at him. Voldemort sidestepped the Explosion Curses, ducked under the Killing Curses, stopped two of the Blood-Freezing Curses and reflected the last one at Dumbledore. Dumbledore simply _hopped _over the Curse and repeatedly fired Killing Curses at him. Voldemort hissed in anger and as he dodged them, he launched several of his own Killing Curses. As Dumbledore dodged them, Voldemort pointed his wand skyward, and roared out,

"**_MORSMORDRE!_**" A giant Dark Mark floated out of Voldemort's wand, and that was the signal for the two hundred Dementors to unleash their attack. Voldemort pointed his wand at Dumbledore, who was struggling to survive against the onslaught of the Dementors, and snarled, "Crucio!" Dumbledore dropped to ground, screaming in pain. Voldemort grinned viciously and released the Curse. Dumbledore instantly sprang back up, and shot a Cruciatus of his own at Voldemort. Voldemort was not quick enough, and he fell to the ground this time, writing in pain. Occluding his mind from the pain, Voldemort managed to throw off the Curse.

Voldemort hissed out "Avada Kedavra," in Parseltongue, and a Killing Curse, twice as bright and twice as fast exploded out of Voldemort's wand... and collided against...

A/N: Muahahahahh! My first cliffie! I feel so joyous.


	10. Chapter IX: Independence Day

**Hope's End**

**Chapter Nine**

**Seperation**

The deadly beam of death flew on, unimpeded, through the air, until it hit a tree trunk where it promptly exploded, sending shards of wood everywhere. Voldemort looked dumbstruck, and he looked at the spot where Albus Dumbledore was mere seconds ago. Then he looked to the right, where Dumbledore was now standing, although shaking.

"H...ho..how did you dodge that!?" screamed Voldemort in fury. Dumbledore smiled a bit, and replied, "it's called the Switching Spell, dear Tommy. I simply switched places with a blade of grass." Voldemort was thunderstruck. Then he snapped back to reality and fired a smaller Dark Mark into the sky. The Death Eaters immediately stopped what they were doing and proceeded to Apparate away.

"Mark my words, Dumbledore, this may be our first loss, but Britain shall pay the price!" hissed Voldemort, as he threw an Explosion Curse at Dumbledore and Disapparated. Dumbledore simply grinned and Switched places with the Curse. The Curse harmlessly flew on, unimpeded, and collided with the ground, creating a massive **BANG** and sending smoke, fire, grass, dust and chunks of the ground everywhere. Dumbledore then slumped. '_This has been a very hard battle, and Tom is growing stronger each day._' Thought Dumbledore. Then another thought occured to him, one which made him very sad. He had used the Unforgivables, repeatedly.

The air was rank with fear. It was two days after the disaster at Encampment Silvertongue, and now the Death Circle were convening for the first time since it. Everyone in the Circle could see Voldemort was furious, but this time, he was beyond furious, beyond enraged, and definitely beyond incensed. This was a whole new level of anger. Abruptly, Voldemort stood up, and began to speak.

"I have considered the past few days very carefully," hissed Voldemort. The Death Eaters looked half-afraid, half-curious.

"Considering our defeat at Silvertongue, I have developed a plan of revenge. This revenge will not only swell our ranks dramatically, but it will deal a harsh blow to the United Kingdom." Voldemort finished, smirking. Now that the Death Eaters were sure that Voldemort wasn't going to kill one of them, they looked rather curious, but Voldemort did not elaborate, and dismissed them.

After the Death Eaters left, Voldemort retired to his study, where he sat down at a desk and began to draft a letter to the Irish Minister.

_"Dear Johnathon O'Lennoth,_

_I am writing to you to offer you to join my army. I am also offering Ireland to cast off its shackles of bondage from Britain, and join the Death Eaters. The Death Eater cause is very noble one, as we are trying to rid the world of evil and filth. Should you accept my offer, I will arrive at Dublin at eleven oh clock PM on December 20th. Should you choose to decline both my offers, then my Death Eaters and I will raze every single Irish city to the ground and kill every single Irish citizen. Resistance is futile. Choose wisely._

_Signed, _

_Lord Voldemort."_

Voldemort signed his name with a flourish, then folded the letter and put it in a black and green envelope. Then he tapped his wand against it, sealing it with the Dark Mark. Voldemort then pointed his wand at the envelope, and muttered a quick word. The envelope vanished with a bright light, and Voldemort drifted off to sleep.

John O'Lennoth sat at his desk, in the Irish Ministry of Magic, late at night. He had just received a very startling letter from none other than Lord Voldemort, and he had offered John an excuse to seperate from the UK. For years since the war of Grindelwald, Ireland had been treated harshly by the British Ministry, because some of their Aurors were captured by the Brits, and revealed to be Deathdancers, what they called Grindelwald's agents back then. Ever since then, the British have repeatedly mistreated and looked down on Ireland ever since. The Irish were quickly growing tired of it, and John had been seriously considering war before the letter arrived. Now John had the perfect ally. John then made his decision, and replied back in the affirmative to Voldemort. He quickly stood up after sending off the letter, and went down to the Department of Law Enforcement. He stepped out of the lift, and knocked on the door of the head. A minute later the door opened to reveal a very beautiful looking woman there. The woman beckoned John in and sat at her desk, crossing her milky white legs, looking at John with a curious expression and asked, "what's up, John?"

John seemed to snap out of his trance and grinned brightly at the Witch.

"Guess what Kate!" replied John excitedly to the Head of Law Enforcement. Kate cocked her head, and responded sarcastically, "Huh, let me see...are we going to war with Britain?" John simply continued to grin, although it grew brighter. Kate widened her eyes in disbelief, and exclaimed, "seriously!?" John nodded his head rapidly and said, "I received a letter from Lord Voldemort just ten minutes, asking me to join his Death Eater army, and seperate from the UK. I accepted, of course." Kate squealed happily, and jumped off the desk and ran forwards to hug John. John hugged her back, and was quite aware of her C-cup breasts pushing against him, and also aware of his growing erection. Kate giggled and disengaged the hug, still grinning at him sexily. "That's great John! I'll go mobilize our forces now!" And with that, Kate Flooed out of there. Only one though ran through John's mind. '_...Damn it! I was sure I was about to score. Damn that cock-tease._' John simply slumped, and walked back out.

Voldemort was awoken by a bright flash. He straightened up, and looked down at his desk. Sitting there was a small note. It read:

"_Dear Master,  
here is a copy of the document._

_Signed,_

_Johnathon O'Lennoth, Irish Minister of Magic._"

Attached to the note was a scroll. Voldemort unrolled it, and it said,

"**_Due to a uniaminous _**(spelling?) **_vote in the Irish House of Commons, we have hereby decided to seperate from the Magical United Kingdom. Also immediately thereafter, we have voted on the matter, and Ireland declares a state of war against Britain._**

**_Good day._**" Voldemort leaned back into his chair and smirked. He now had a country under his full control.

XXXXX

**December 16th, 1996**

**Daisy Martin**

**"_IRELAND SEPERATES FROM WIZARDING UNITED KINGDOM AND DECLARES WAR!_**"

In an astounding press conference yesterday with Minister Weasley, it was revealed to us that he had received a disturbing letter from Minister O'Lennoth. It seems that, impossible as it sounds, the entire country of Ireland has joined the Death Eaters, forcibly seperated from the United Kingdom, and declared war on it! This is a terrible blow to Britain, and I can only hope that the Minister will do something about this. Unfortunately, when I questioned him, he yelled in a confident voice, and I quote, "If Ireland wants war, then they'll get war!" It is now my personal opinion, that between fighting the Dark Order and Death Eaters, now Ireland, that the Ministry will be very stretched during this war, and I fear that it will soon collapse if something is not done. This is Daisy Martin, reporting from the Ministry of Magic.

A/N: Another chapter completed... 


	11. Chapter X: Fall of the Ministry of Magic

**Hope's End**

**Chapter Ten**

**Fall of the Ministry of Magic**

December 24, 1996 

Hundreds upon thousands of black-cloaked soldiers stood in lines, all facing the altar at the very end of the room. A cloaked figure stood on the altar, back turned to the crowd. Slowly he turned, and faced the crowd. The figure raised his arms and shouted, "My soldiers, today is the day that the Darkness will take a giant leap forwards! Today is the day that all of Earth will know my name, AND FEAR IT! Today is the day that THE DARK MARK WILL SOAR AGAIN!" Here he roared out the last part. Then entire crowd cheered, and animals outside the building fled in terror at the exploding noise. The figure motioned for quiet, and it came instantly.

"Now," he hissed. "The time for battle has come. Alpha, Beta, Delta, Omega, Zeta, Omnicron, Epsilon teams, Disapparate now to your checkpoints!" _CRACK_s were instantly heard as hundreds of soldiers Disapparated. The hall was silent for a couple of minutes, before an image of the Dark Mark flared in the ceiling. The figure then spoke again.

"Teams one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, Disapparate to your checkpoints now." Another several hundred cracks were heard, as the seven teams Disapparated out of the hall. This time it was a bit longer, but a second Dark Mark flared up next to the first one.

The figure stood silent for a couple of moments, then with the abruptness of a lightning strike shattering the stillness of a massive storm, he screamed out, "Battalions one through ten, Disapparate now!" For three straight minutes, loud cracks and pops were anything anyone heard in the hall. The figure raised his arms, and spoke, his serpentine voice entrancing many within the hall.

"My fellow champions of the darkness, the foolish Ministry has raised their wards! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!" Another grand cheer rose from the crowd, and soon they were singing a foreign war hymn:

_Ye brave honest subjects who dare to be loyal,  
And have stood the brunt of every trial,Of hunting robes and wands;  
Come listen awhile and I'll tell you a song;  
I'll show you those Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers are all in the wrong,  
Who, with blustering look and most awkward gait,  
'Gainst their lawful sovereign dare for to prate,  
With their hunting robes and wands._

_The arch-rebels, barefooted tatterdemalions,  
In baseness exceed all other rebellions,  
With their hunting robes and wands:  
To rend the empire, the most infamous lies,  
Their mock-patriot Ministry, do always devise;  
Independence, like the first rebels, they claim,  
But their plots will be damned in the annals of fame,  
With their hunting robes and wands._

_Forgetting the mercies of Great Britain's Dark Lord,  
Who saved their forefathers' necks from the string,  
With hunting robes and wands,  
They renounce all allegiance and take up their arms,  
Assemble together like hornets in swarms,  
So dirty their backs, and so wretched their show,  
That carrion-crow follows wherever they go,  
With their hunting robes and wands._

_With loud peels of laughter, your sides, sirs, would crack,  
To see General Convict and Colonel Shoe-Black,  
With their hunting robes and wands.  
See cobblers and quacks, rebel priests and the like,  
Pettifoggers and barbers, with sword and with pike,  
All strutting the standard of Merlin beside,  
And honest names using, their black deeds to hide,  
With their hunting robes and wands._

_This perjured banditti, now ruin this land,  
And o'er its poor people claim lawless command,  
With their hunting robes and wands.  
Their pasteboard Knuts prove a common curse,  
They don't chink like silver and gold in our purse,  
With nothing their leaders have paid their debts off,  
Their honor's, dishonor, and justice they scoff,  
With their hunting robes and wands._

_For one lawful ruler, many tyrants we've got,  
Who force young and old to their wars, to be shot,  
With their hunting robes and wands.  
Our good Lord, Salazar speed him! Never used men so,  
We then could speak, act, and like freemen could go,  
But committees enslave us, our liberty's gone,  
Our trade and church murdered; our country's undone,  
By hunting robes and wands._

_Come take up your glasses, each true loyal heart,  
And may every rebel meet his due desert,  
With his hunting robes and wands.  
May the Ministry, Conventions, those damned inquisitions,  
Be fed with hot sulphur from Lucifer's kitchens,  
May commerce and peace again be restored,  
And Mudbloods own their true sovereign lord.  
Then oblivion to robes and wands.  
SALAZAR BLESS THE DARK LORD!_

The hymn finished, and the soldier's morale was sky high. The figure on the altar made a gesture, and every single soldier in the hall promptly Disapparated. The lone figure on the altar stood silent, unmoving. Then, beneath his hood, the serpentine face of Lord Voldemort smirked, and Disapparated with whoosh.

XXXXXXXXXXX

London, 1:26 PM, December 24th, 2004.

Exactly one minute ago, to the frustration of firefighters within the city, calls had flooded the firefighter HQ, reporting fires everywhere within the city. Indeed, hundreds of fires had suddenly exploded throughout the city, and no one had an explanation, save for the few Wizards and Witches fleeing before the might of the Death Eater army. Death Eaters in small divisions were setting alight everything in their path, as they made their way to the phone booth hiding the entrance to the British Ministry of Magic. Let us take a look into Battalion XV, Legion Five, Infantry Division Three. The ten Death Eaters in the 3rd Infantry Division were happily torching everything in their sight. Muggle cars, buildings and people alike were set on fire. Macnair, Head Recruiter of the Death Eaters was quickly setting everything on fire as well, when he spotted a Muggle firetruck racing down the road towards them. A grin split his face, and he exclaimed, "ten Galleons to anyone who can destroy that vehicle first!" pointing toward the truck. Three of the Death Eaters instantly let loose Remote Bomb Curses at the truck, and all three beams of red struck it. The Death Eaters promptly took cover, as a deadly explosion ripped through the street of London.

In another part of the city, ten Death Eaters were quickly sprinting to their destination point, everything already ensconced in flames around them. They abruptly put on the brakes as they had to dodge several Stunning Spells headed their way. They looked up to find Aurors Apparating in the streets to combat the Death Eaters. Unfortunately, the Death Eaters outnumbered the Aurors greatly, and the brave Light Wizards were brutally cut down with Avada Kedavra. "Foolish Aurors, they think they can best us?!" exclaimed one of the Death Eaters as they caught their breath. Another nodded and said, "this will be the greatest military operation ever seen in the history of the Wizarding kind." The others were about to join in the discussion, when one of them pointed out the massive Dark Mark floating in the skies above London. "Well, there's our signal, boys! Looks like they broke the wards. Move out!" shouted the leader of the 16th Infantry Division. The group of ten nodded, and Disapparated with a might **crack!**

Lord Voldemort stood in the middle of the Atrium at the Ministry, laughing in malice at the chaos around him. Over one thousand Death Eaters were fighting viciously around him, and another thirty _thousand _were fighting in other areas of the Ministry. It was the largest attack in Wizarding history, and Voldemort had named it "Grand Operation Fate." The first phase of the Operation was to Apparate next to the phone booth hiding the entrance, for wards had been set up, preventing anyone from Apparating or Portkeying into the Atrium or any areas. Once the crack Death Eaters had disabled the wards around it, they would signal home base, where phase two would begin. Phase two consisted of sending the entire army to London, since there simply wasn't enough space in the street where the booth was or Atrium itself. So the army of two hundred and fifty thousand Death Eaters Apparated all around London. Part two of phase two was the Death Eaters gathering in the streets in and around the entrance. Phase three was the massive Apparation into the Ministry. Phase four was the battle itself. Currently phase three was commencing, with only 12 of the Death Eater army inside the Ministry. Voldemort himself didn't bother to draw his wand, considering he surrounded by Death Eaters who were fighting like the hounds of Hell itself.

For thirty minutes, the only sounds you could hear in the Ministry were shouting, explosions, the running of feet, and cracks and pops.

Ministry of Magic, 2:08 PM, December 24th, 1996.

There was now one hundred and forty three thousand Death Eaters in the Ministry. The Apparation was going as fast as it could, for transporting 250,000 people inside a building wasn't easy. There was now 57 of the Death Eater Army inside the Ministry. Inside the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, roughly seventy five percent of the Aurors in Britain were fighting for their lives.

Private John of the 18th Infantry Division, 2nd Legion of the 9th Battalion of Alpha Squad was currently fighting Amelia Bones. He ducked a Stunning Spell from her and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

The Curse of death soared toward Bones who dived out of the way and replied with a Blasting Hex. "Protego!" A magical shield encompassed John as the Hex struck it. John stumbled backwards, and unleashed several Killing Curses at her in quick succession.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Adava Kevadra!_" Here John accidentally mispronounced the Killing Curse. Much to both Bones' and John's surprise, a mix of green and yellow light rushed out of his yew wand and struck Bones. Bones just stood there, unblinking. Then she screamed. And screamed. And screamed. But then the scream died on her lips. Amelia continued to silently scream, as her body went rigid and begin to glow a sickly green light. John had this weird instinct to get the hell out of there, and he Disapparated to the Department of Magical Co-operation, where duels were occurring all over the place. Good thing he got out, because just three seconds after, a massive rumble shook the building and everybody fell over, wondering what the hell happened.

Back in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, three seconds earlier…

The figure of Amelia Bones continued to glow a sickly green, and the shine blinded everybody near her. The duels continued, although many had stopped to see what was going on with her. The glow intensified, and a single word ripped throughout the air, "**_Die._**" And in a single moment, Amelia Bones exploded with a giant burst of raw magical energy. The energy was half the power of the Hiroshima Blast, and everyone and everything on the floor was vaporized in a single second. In addition to that, it also destroyed the floor, making the entire Ministry shake on its very foundations. One floor below, debris rained everywhere and confusion spread.

2:30 PM, Atrium of the Ministry.

Voldemort stumbled and fell as the Ministry rumbled and shook. He sprang back up and looked around. The pitiful resistance had finally died when the Ministry shook, and hundreds of bodies, Death Eaters and Ministry workers alike littered the floor. Voldemort shook his head and yelled out, "**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?**" Everybody quaked in fear at their Master's rage and confusion. Unfortunately, no one had an answer. Voldemort sighed, and decided to find out later. It just so happened to be later was two seconds later, as Private John Apparated next to him.

John was delighted. He had discovered a new Curse! And a very lethal one at that. He decided to name it the Atomic Curse, considering it had half its power. He just HAD to report this to his Lord, thought John. With that, he concentrated on his Dark Mark and Disapparated. When the world reappeared, he found himself next to an exceptionally confused and pissed off Dark Lord. He instantly bowed down and kissed the hem of his robes and waited.

Voldemort looked next to him as a Death Eater Apparated next to him and bowed down and kissed his robes. Voldemort smirked. Finally, a smart Death Eater, he thought. "Rise, my loyal servant. What news do you bring me?" hissed Voldemort. The Death Eater rose and murmured, "my lord, I have something to confess. I am the cause of that minor quake everyone just felt." Voldemort simply raised his eyebrow, and responded, "then do explain **_WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!_**" Voldemort roared the last four words. John quailed momentarily, then spoke.

"Um, well you see, its kind of funny you. I was dueling Amelia Bones, and when I yelled out the incantation for the Killing Curse, I accidentally misprounced it. A mix of green and yellow light hit Bones, and she started to scream for ten seconds. Then she stopped screaming, but was screaming it silently and she was all rigid. Then she began to glow green, and that's when I got the hell out of there, and three seconds later, you know the rest, my liege." Rushed out John, nervous. A thoughtful look passed over Voldemort's serpent face, and he asked John what was the incantation he used. John said, "Adava Kevadra, my lord."

"Hmm." Voldemort stood thinking their, while his Death Eaters patrolled the Atrium, and occasionally destroying things while they discussed the battle. Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix and the Dark Order had yet to show up.

Meanwhile, in the Department of Mysteries, Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix had just Apparated in by the dozens. Dumbledore quickly commanded them to engage the Death Eaters, and they did, cheering. Roughly one half of the Ministry was now captured by the Death Eaters, and the army was in. Behind them, London was in ruins.

In the Department of Magical Transportation, duels between Phoenix members and Death Eaters quickly spiraled into a full blown battle between each side as shields and bunkers and covers were erected. Killing Curses began to fly within the two sides. Suddenly, all the lights went out and darkness filled the room. There was a large crack, then another, and another. Lights flickered back on, and Death Eater and Phoenix alike thought one word. _Shit._ Dark Order battalions were quickly Apparating in and killing everyone not of them. Seven Phoenix members quickly fell, along with six Death Eaters. The Death Eaters instantly returned fire, over two hundred of them, and volleyed Killing Curses and Blasting Hexes into the group. Two battalions were instantly wiped out, and the battle began anew.

Three hours later, Lord Voldemort proclaimed the British Ministry of Magic, "void of any Light Wizards or Dark Order agents." He therefore ordered John to use his new Atomic Curse on each floor/Department. One by one, in a period of ten minutes delay each, John annihilated the Ministry building. Half hour later, all the Death Eaters Disapparated back to HQ. Voldemort stood in the Minister's office, and launched an Atomic Curse of his own at the desk. The desk glowed a deathly greenish-blackish hue, and began to hum and glow. Voldemort smirked and Disapparated, seconds before the entire building of the Ministry was vaporized.

Back in London, Death Eaters marched in the streets, singing the Lord Voldemort Hymn of Honor:

_Ye brave honest subjects who dare to be loyal,  
And have stood the brunt of every trial,Of hunting robes and wands;  
Come listen awhile and I'll tell you a song;  
I'll show you those Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers are all in the wrong,  
Who, with blustering look and most awkward gait,  
'Gainst their lawful sovereign dare for to prate,  
With their hunting robes and wands._

_The arch-rebels, barefooted tatterdemalions,  
In baseness exceed all other rebellions,  
With their hunting robes and wands:  
To rend the empire, the most infamous lies,  
Their mock-patriot Ministry, do always devise;  
Independence, like the first rebels, they claim,  
But their plots will be damned in the annals of fame,  
With their hunting robes and wands._

_Forgetting the mercies of Great Britain's Dark Lord,  
Who saved their forefathers' necks from the string,  
With hunting robes and wands,  
They renounce all allegiance and take up their arms,  
Assemble together like hornets in swarms,  
So dirty their backs, and so wretched their show,  
That carrion-crow follows wherever they go,  
With their hunting robes and wands._

_With loud peels of laughter, your sides, sirs, would crack,  
To see General Convict and Colonel Shoe-Black,  
With their hunting robes and wands.  
See cobblers and quacks, rebel priests and the like,  
Pettifoggers and barbers, with sword and with pike,  
All strutting the standard of Merlin beside,  
And honest names using, their black deeds to hide,  
With their hunting robes and wands._

_This perjured banditti, now ruin this land,  
And o'er its poor people claim lawless command,  
With their hunting robes and wands.  
Their pasteboard Knuts prove a common curse,  
They don't chink like silver and gold in our purse,  
With nothing their leaders have paid their debts off,  
Their honor's, dishonor, and justice they scoff,  
With their hunting robes and wands._

_For one lawful ruler, many tyrants we've got,  
Who force young and old to their wars, to be shot,  
With their hunting robes and wands.  
Our good Lord, Salazar speed him! Never used men so,  
We then could speak, act, and like freemen could go,  
But committees enslave us, our liberty's gone,  
Our trade and church murdered; our country's undone,  
By hunting robes and wands._

_Come take up your glasses, each true loyal heart,  
And may every rebel meet his due desert,  
With his hunting robes and wands.  
May the Ministry, Conventions, those damned inquisitions,  
Be fed with hot sulphur from Lucifer's kitchens,  
May commerce and peace again be restored,  
And Mudbloods own their true sovereign lord.  
Then oblivion to robes and wands.  
SALAZAR BLESS THE DARK LORD!_

XXXXXXX 

**December 25th, 1996**

**Daily Prophet**

**Daisy Martin**

**Secure Location**

"**_BLACK DAY FOR MAGICAL BRITAIN!_**"

The unspeakable has happened. The Ministry of Magic has fallen. The Daily Prophet has relocated to a new location. This is a very dark day, ladies and gentlemen. More are ahead. Everyone who is reading this now, take a moment of silence to grieve who was lost at the battle, for an estimated one hundred thousand are dead. Merlin help us all.

A/N: This is without the doubt the longest chapter yet, and here concludes Part One of Hope's End.


	12. Chapter XI: Anarchy

A/N: I have returned after more than a month! Sorry. Here begins part two of Hope's End, where we see what happens when the Ministry is non-existent...

**Hope's End**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Anarchy**

"_With the fall of the British Ministry of Magic in December of 1996, wizarding chaos and anarchy reigned supreme. Multiple warring factions emerged, but all of them quickly joined Lord Voldemort's Army of the Darkness. Meanwhile, the few Ministry officals who survived the destruction of the Ministry fled to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, the last remaining bastion of Light in England, and there they began an exiled government, much like the Belgian, French and Polish leaders of World War II." - History of the Great Magical War._

Voldemort relaxed in his throne in Diagon Alley, in Gringotts' head office to be precise. It was a mere week after the annihilation of the Ministry and crime and murder had replaced the order. Every single wizard or witch loyal to the Light had fled to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, abandoning their homes. Every single Death Eater now roamed free in the streets of England, as attacks upon Muggles were carried out constantly, and more than a few cities had been destroyed, and now his soldiers were living in newly constructed homes and villas. Voldemort had released a statement the following day that any magical person or being must swear allegiance to the new Minister of Magic, Lord Voldemort, and that everyone following Dumbledore had been branded a criminal. '_Ah yes, it feels good to be in control of a country.'_ thought Voldemort. "Unfortunately, damned Hogwarts remains, and that cursed Potter. No doubt I shall be seeing him in a few weeks time" hissed Voldemort aloud, smirking slightly at the mention of Harry Potter.

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door. Voldemort sighed, then said"Enter." The doors opened and a cloaked person made strolled in, escorted by a random Death Eater. The Death Eater knelt, and waited for Voldemort. Voldemort smiled, and bid his follower rise. He did so, and quickly spoke.

"My Lord, this is the leader of the Blood Roses." Voldemort nodded, and motioned for him to leave. The Death Eater quickly exited the room. The cloaked person just stood there, arrogant and proud. He finally spoke.

"Lord Voldemort, I have a proposition for you. Either surrender to me, or die." Voldemort looked surprised for a moment, before exploding into gales of evil laughter. The Blood Roses leader looked infuriated, and whipped out his wand. Before he could utter a curse though, a flash of green light flared around the room as the Killing Curse roared out of Voldemort's wand and struck the leader in the chest, dead on. The leader fell to the ground, and Voldemort quickly disposed of his body. He turned to a drawer in the desk, opened it, and took out a sheet of parchment. He quickly wrote something on it and put the parchment back.

'_That makes me the supreme leader of four private armies now,_' thought Voldemort.

Voldemort estimated his army to be at almost one million now.

Indeed, ever since the fall of the Ministry, many different criminal organizations had attempted to challenge Voldemort's authority. And died. Many members of the organizations quickly surrendered and joined the Death Eaters, swelling the Army of Darkness to unimaginable proportions.

-

**Daily Prophet**

**Secure Location**

**January 2nd, 1997**

**"American and Commonwealth Powers Enter Polls Today."**

**Today, American and Commonwealth citizens alike enter the Polls today on whether or not they will declare war on Lord Voldemort. Many Brits are hopeful they will, because like the rest of us, we know that our deadly Dark Lord grows in strength every day. Should the United States of America and the Commonwealth declare war, then our hopes will soar. President Wilkson, the Wizarding President of the United States has stated that should their people choose so, they will invade and liberate Britain from the clutches of the Dark Lord.**

**Should the Commonwealth also declare war, then Canada, being Britain's strongest magical Commonwealth ally will lead the Commonwealth Union into battle. Other world powers have also promised statements regarding the war later today.**

**Maggie Cartman.**

-

The Dark Emperor sat at the head of the 1025th convening of the Dark Council. At the moment, they were discussing the war.

"I say we suggest an alliance with whomever goes to war with Voldemort. It would benefit us greatly" stated one Dark Noble.

"Nay! Let us go to war with all of them, and show them who's in charge" yelled another.

"Nay! I say we declare neutrality and drop out. This war is getting too furious for us" shouted another.

"ENOUGH" roared the Dark Emperor. Immediately, all the Nobles shut up.

"By the blood of Dalorkath, the flesh of Corink, the bone of Neolik, and the Is'argoreth, I have decided that the Dark Order will attempt to gain any ally it can, for Lord Voldemort is stronger than any of us predicted. But I say Lord wrongly, for he is no longer a Dark Lord. It has been confirmed. Voldemort has risen to the rank of Dark King" intoned the Emperor gravely. Whispers promptly broke out, but they died down as he spoke again. "It is unofficial, but if Hogwarts falls, then the laws of Britain states he will be the sole ruler of magical Britain."

Silence reigned in the room.

-

**Daily Prophet**

**Secure Location**

**January 3rd, 1997**

**"_UNITED STATES OF AMERICA, COMMONWEALTH UNION, FRANCE, GERMANY AND SPAIN DECLARE WAR ON LORD VOLDEMORT!_"**

**This is a great day for Britain. Aid has finally been declared, as America, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Gibraltar, Malta, and many other Commonwealth nations, along with Germany, France and Spain have declared war on Voldemort! They have promised numerous invasions into Death Eater-controlled territory to liberate it. On behalf of the Light Wizards of England, I thank you.**

**Maggie Cartman.**

**-**

**January 10th, 1997, off the coast of Wales**

A massive fleet sailed quickly east. It was heading for the western coast of Wales. Target: Ten sections of Death Eater territory. Codenamed: Operation Deadhead. ETA: Three hours. Number of ships: Five thousand. Number of troops total: Twenty thousand. Countries: Magical American Armed Forces, MAAF. Magical Canadian Armed Forces. MCAF. Magical Mexican Military. MMM. Magical American Broom Force. MABF. Magical Canadian Royal Broom Force. MCRBF. Resistance Expected: Heavy. Casualties: Medium.

-

**January 10th, 1997, English Channel**

An extremly large fleet sailed north, northwest, and northeast. It was heading for the southern coast of Britain. Target: Entire coast of southern Britain. Codenamed: Operation Mermaid. ETA: One and a half hours. Number of ships: Seven thousand, five hundred. Number of troops total: One hundred and three thousand. Countries: Magical French Foreign Legions and Magical French Army, MFFL and MFA. Magical Wehrmacht and Magical German Military, MW and MGA. Magical Spanish Armed Forces, MSAF. Magical French Broom Brigade, MFBB. Magical Luftwaffe, ML. Magical Spanish Broom Battalion, MSBB. Resistance Expected: Extremly heavy. Casualties: Heavy.

-

Voldemort chuckled darkly. His scouts on the beaches had both reported two large fleets heading for Britain. 'So, as the war for British domination comes to an end, the war for global domination begins. Bring it,' thought Voldemort. Voldemort looked up. He had assembled almost three quarters of his entire army. Death Eaters, Vampires, Dementors, Lethifolds, and every other Dark creature stood at attention. Voldemort smirked. 'Time to siege a certain castle... and raze it to the ground!'


	13. Chapter XII: Operation: Sealion

**Hope's End**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Operation: Sealion**

_"January 12th, 1997, will forever remain an important date in the history of the Great Magical War. This was the day Coalition troops first landed on Britain, and fought all the way to Hogwarts. And it was there, at Hogwarts, that they would make the first of many stands against the Dark King Voldemort." - History of the Great Magical War._

**January 12th, 1997, Southern coast of England**

There was a peaceful wind. Water lapped up at the shores. Beach critters of all kinds hopped about. And in the distance, thousands of Galleons from the Medieval Ages roared toward shore. Minutes later, tens of thousands of landing craft jettisoned from the Galleons and sped toward shore. At 12:15 PM, January 12th, 1997, the first troops of the United Coalition of Wizarding Armies landed on Death Eater controlled territory. Death Eaters immediately whipped off Invisibility Cloaks and launched volleys of Killing Curses. The Coalition troops either dodged, ducked, Summoned something in the way, or died. They instantly returned fire - Killing Curses. Needless to say, the Death Eaters were surprised, and many of their numbers quickly fell. Soon, it became an all out brawl. The only spell on the beach was the Killing Curse.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Private James Stuart, member of the Magical French Foreign Legion. A green light issued out his ivory wand and struck the Death Eater he was aiming for. Then he turned his wand on another Death Eater, and fired the same Curse, and got the same results. This continued for five more minutes, until he himself was cut down by a Death Eater.

Leon Morgan was having the time of his life! All his life he had dreamed of joining the Magical Wehrmacht, and now here he was, fighting alongside the Magical French Foreign Legion and the Magical Spanish Army. "Avada Kedavra!" shouted Leon, waving his wand at a filthy Death Eater. A bright green light exploded out his wand and hit the Death Eater.

Tom James Jackson was also having the time of his life, fighting in the Magical Spanish Army. He waved his wand in a wide arc, and a wide streak of the Killing Curse shot out and struck all three Death Eaters, dead on. He swiveled around and ducked as four Killing Curses roared over him. He pointed his wand at the group of Death Eaters and shouted"Pulsas!" The small group of Death Eaters blew up with a shower of dirt, water and sand. Tom grinned and turned to the next Death Eater.

Macnair was having a great time, on the beaches. Then came the nightmare. The Coalition. At first, it was simply a matter of shooting Killing Curses. Then it became a matter of dodging Killing Curses. Then it became a matter of using every spell in his arsenal as more and more Coalition troops landed. "Necare!" yelled Macnair, pointed his wand at a Spanish soldier. A black beam shot out his wand and soared toward the soldier, who put up a Shield just in time. The death spell hit the shield and dissipated. Macnair growled, and shouted again, "Eo Ad Abyssus!" A bright red light erupted out Macnair's wand and this time struck true. The soldier's body glowed an eerie red for a moment, before he vanished with a pop. Macnair smirked ruthlessly. That was one of the dark spells his Lord had taught him long ago. It was a spell to send a person or object straight into the nearest volcano, which would amount to Hell. Macnair suddenly rolled to the side as several Reducto spells hit the ground where he had been a minute ago.

Loof Myriad sent seven Killing Curses in a row at a group of Death Eaters. Five fell, but the other two dodged it expertly. Loof waved his wand in a complex motion, and roared, "_FLAGRARE IN AETERNUS ETERNUS ABYSSUS FLAMMA!_" A huge jet of fire exploded out his wand and struck the Death Eaters in superspeed. The Death Eaters were instantly incinerated to ashes.

Diabolus, nicknamed the Prince of Darkness by his comrades, fired fifteen Killing Curses in quick succession at a large group of Death Eaters fighting some Wehrmacht troops, and then several Reducto spells at another group fighting French soldiers. Diabolus smirked victoriously, and fired several Stunning Spells at some Death Eaters.

Lucius Malfoy was in his prime. He was firing Avada Kedavras left, right, and center. He pointed his wand at a group of German, French and Spanish wizards, and was about to kill them, before he was hit by a flame curse from above. Lucius looked skyward, and mentally groaned.

"Caelum team, head west! Solaris team, head east! Luna team, dead ahead! All teams, SUPPORT LANDING TROOPS AND FIRE AT WILL!" shouted Commander John Longstreet, Chief Commander of the Magical Luftwaffe. Some miles east of him, the Commander of the Magical French Broom Brigade also shouted orders. West of him, the Commander of the Magical Spanish Broom Battalion also yelled orders. Every single broomwizard on the front lines suddenly dived, then the second, then the third. The aerial battle had begun.

Behind the landing troops, the Galleons began the naval bombardment. Back on shore, explosions erupted at the end of the beachline, near the trees. The unlucky Death Eaters there were instantly killed as Galleons shot more Killing Curses and Explosion Curses at the shore.

-

Voldemort paced angrily in his throne room. Death Eaters had been rushing in all day, reporting large numbers of Wizards and Witches invading the south coast of England. Suddenly, another Death Eater entered the room, bowed hurriedly, and spoke. "My Lord, the first of the American, Canadian, and Mexican troops have landed on the beaches of Wales." Voldemort was now infuriated. He spoke at once. "Send three thousand Death Eaters, and seven hundred Dementors. Drive the invaders OUT OF MY KINGDOM!" screamed Voldemort. The Death Eater nodded and ran out of the room.

-

**January 12th, 1997, Welsh Coast.**

The warships of the North American and Central American navies promptly began their naval bombardment of the Welsh Coast at 1:12 PM, January 12th. One quarter of the Death Eaters and Dementors stationed there were instantly blown to bits. Then the Wizarding troops landed on the beach. Waves of Patroni instantly began to charge the Death Eaters, and the Battle for the Coast of Wales began.

-

Back at Hogwarts, everyone was unaware of two things. One, the invasion of England. And two, the midst of a spy in their ranks...

-

Back on the Welsh Coast, fighting was intense!

"Avada Kedavra! Reducto! Stupefy!" yelled a Canadian soldier as he pointed his wand at some Death Eaters. One green light, one blue light, and one red light shot out consecutively and struck three Death Eaters, killing them, blowing them up and stunning them.

Meanwhile, Corporal Jonathon Logan began to wave his wand and chanted, "_Ego accerso tu, Leviathan, deus ab aquaria! Adveiho ad ego, et annihilare adversarius! Dominus aquarius, adveho ad mihi, dum ego accerso tibi abs vester vestrum vestri dormio!_" Gradually, the sky began to darken, and all fighting stopped as everyone began to wonder what was happening. Then, behind them, the water began to get violent. All of a sudden, a huge wave of water leaped up, and evaporated to reveal a long, large and blue water snake of some kind. Leviathan. Leviathan then looked at about two hundred Death Eaters, and roared. All of a sudden, Leviathan opened his mouth, and out came a huge wall of water. The tsunami washed over the Coalition troops, healing their wounds, but as it hit the Death Eaters, they began to scream. For the few Death Eaters that didn't die on impact, the rest were carried away to sea where they drowned. Everyone stared in disbelief, until some random Death Eater launched a Killing Curse, and the fighting began anew as Leviathan disappeared. Logan smirked, and resumed fighting.

-

**Daily Prophet**

**Secure Location**

**January 13th, 1997**

**"_UNITED COALITION OF WIZARDING ARMIES INVADE ENGLAND!_"**

**Yesterday, at noon, a most spectacular event occured. America, Canada, Mexico, France, Germany and Spain invaded Death Eater controlled territory in England. The fighting lasted for five and a half hours, but the Coalition managed to drive back their enemies, and liberate the first of hopefully many parts of England.**

**Maggie Cartman**

**-**


	14. Chapter XIII: March Of The Dark King

**Hope's End**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**March Of The Dark King**

_"For all those people who witnessed the Dark March, they will have later named it the March of the Apocalypse, for that is what it truly was." - History of the Great Magical War._

**January 15th, 1997, Twenty miles south of Hogsmeade**

Three days after the invasion of England by the United Coalition of Wizarding Armies, Voldemort made his move. He ordered every single Death Eater, Dark creature, and otherwise to gather at Stonehenge. After an army of nigh one million had gathered there, they began to march north. Destination: Hogwarts. At the front of the enormous army, were Voldemort's top eight Generals: Lucius Malfor, Walden Macnair, Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix LeStrange, Rabastan LeStrange, Rodolphus LeStrange, Daniel Mulciber, Augustus Rookwood. Along with the Death Generals, the Dark King himself, Voldemort rode in an elegant black and green carriage decorated with serpents and the Dark Mark. The only change in the Death Eater's clothing was that they no longer wore masks, and displayed their Dark Marks proudly.

If anyone was to be near them during the march, they would probably soil themselves and run for dear life.

Inside his private carriage, Voldemort smirked. '_Finally, after long years of waiting, the moment of truth. We will win. Hogwarts **will **fall. And Britain shall be all mine,_' thought Voldemort gleefully. He looked outside. It was night, and the stars were out. Looking up, Voldemort saw Mars, shining extremely bright. '_Yes indeed, there is about to be a great, great battle,_' mused Voldemort. Dimly, he could hear the stamping of feet, hooves, and could sense the Dementors floating about. They had already passed three towns, and raided them for supplies, before burning it to the ground.

Voldemort thought about what happened since his rise from the cauldron in June of 1995. He had summoned his Death Eaters, duelled Potter, _lost, _made more plans, killed some people, set a snake on some mudblood lover, sent his Inner Circle to retrieve the Prophecy, **_lost that one as well,_** tortured his Death Eaters for their incompetence, started to raise an army, destroyed Diagon Alley, attacked the Ministry, destroyed the Ministry, suffered an invasion by the United Coalition of Wizarding Armies, and was now marching to Hogwarts. Interesting.

Then he thought about the variety of his army. First, he had Death Eaters. Lots and lots of Death Eaters. About three hundred thousand. That was a lot. Next he had slaves. He had about one hundred and fifty thousand slaves. And next, he had his collection of Dark creatures, estimated to be at about four hundred and fifty thousand. Yep, that was a lot. He had Acromantulas, Ashwinders in hibernation for the destruction of Hogsmeade, Banshees, Bicorns, Albino Bloodhounds they had stolen from the Ministry, Blood-sucking Bugbears, plenty of Boggarts, a couple hundred of evil Centaurs, lots of Chimaeras, twenty Dragons, as they are rather hard to capture, lots of Erumpents, couple hundred Giants, hundreds of Graphorns, Gytrashes, Hags, a pitiful amount of Lethifolds, but lethal nonetheless, Manticores, and about thirty Nundus, some Quintapeds, Runespoors, thousands upon thousands of Trolls, tens of thousands of Vampires, and lots of Wizards waiting to transform into a Werewolf tonight, as Voldemort had planned his attack to take place on the full Moon. Along with Werewolves, Voldemort had Yetis, and last but not least, hundreds of thousands of Dementors, collected worldwide. It made out to be a pretty impressive army.

_'One thing I am REALLY glad about, is that I finally meet esteemed Harry Potter, after so many months of discommunication,'_ thought Voldemort gleefully. '_By now, I am very much doubting that even a prophecy can stop me,'_ he thought malevolently. All of a sudden, a Death Eater Apparated into the carriage, startling Voldemort out of his thoughts. Just as he was about to kill the man for startling him, the Death Eater hurriedly dropped to his knee and spoke.

"My Lord, American and Canadian broomwizards are attacking!" Voldemort instantly snapped to attention. "Is that so? Well then," here he smirked ruthlessly. "Send the Dragons to deal with them," he ordered. The Death Eater nodded and Disapparated.

Outside, as the Army of Darkness halted, the Dragons went airborne and began to attack the Magical American Broom Force and the Magical Canadian Royal Broom Force. One Dragon, as he neared seven brooms he unleashed a huge gust of flame that instantly incinerated the seven brooms and set another three alight nearby. Further up, a Dragon swiped and five Brooms with his spiked tail and killed two, while the other three launched Killing Curses and Conjunctivitis Curses at the Dragon's eyes. The Dragon roared in pain, and fried the riders.

The wizards down on the ground got their wits back, and began to fire Killing Curses at the moving enemies. The battle was over in minutes, as the Dark Army quickly cut them down and the rest made a strategic withdrawal. All in all, no casualties within the army, and twenty two of the attack force had died.

Voldemort sat back and sighed. He was starting to sense Hogsmeade, and could start to taste the fear on his serpentine tongue. The day of reckoning approached. In his mind, he started to go over the plan of attack. Stage one would involve the Death Eaters and creatures who could swim across the lake, with some Dementors behind them. There they would begin to fight. Stage one would send all his Broomwizards and witches and airborne creatures to the skies. And last, would be the full scale assault on ground. '_Yes... tonight, tonight is the night where Hogwarts will fall!_' And as the Army of Darkness marched, the Dark King Voldemort fell into a pleasant slumber, while he dreamt of evil delights... and marshmallows.


	15. Chapter XIV: The Siege of Hogwarts I

**Hope's End**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Siege of Hogwarts Part I**

**January 15th, 11:36 PM, 1997, Outskirts of Hogsmeade**

The Army waited under cover of darkness just on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, as they observed the town slowly go to sleep. At 11:45 PM on the dot, they struck. First, the many Dementors rapidly glided into the town, and broke into houses and shops to feast. As soon as Patroni started to appear, the Death Eaters moved in, and all hell broke loose.

Death Eater Corporal Kirk Smith lead a contingency of twenty Death Eaters down the road. He motioned to stop as they surveyed their target. Kirk smirked coldly, and screamed, "CHARGE!" Kirk then promptly broke down the door and started to fire spells at the occupants inside. He was met with little resistance, and where there was, they were cut down by his comrades. Kirk ran upstairs, and broke down another door to find a couple having sex. The couple looked up in shock and terror, and Smith smirked. He pointed his wand at the woman, and said, "_Avada Kedavra._" A green light issued out his wand and hit the woman, instantly killing her. Then he turned his wand on the man and decapitated him. He pointed his wand at the ceiling and cried out, "_Incendio!_" A jet of flame surged out his wand and ignited the ceiling and the rest of the room.

In the meantime, as various Death Eaters killed the residents of the town and set it alight, Voldemort was busy giving orders. "Acromantulasssss," he hissed. "Go around the town and flank the escapeessss." The Acromantulas clicked and nodded, and scuttled away. Voldemort then turned to the Ashwinders, and released them onto the buildings. They quickly slithered away. Voldemort then ordered the Banshees to begin assembling on the plains before the Gates of Hogwarts, along with the Bicorns, Albino Bloodhounds, Boggarts, evil Centaurs, Chimaeras, Dragons, and pretty much the rest of his army. He then pointed his wand at the sky and roared, "**_MORSMORDRE!_**" A huge Dark Mark floated of his wand and rose to the skies above Hogsmeade. Seconds later, Voldemort spotted lights quickly turning on in Hogwarts, and smirked. '_Perfect,_' he thought.

"_Expelliarmus!_" a voice cried out and Voldemort quickly spun around and hissed, "_Protego!_' A shield blossomed around Voldemort as the Disarming Spell dissipated against it. His eyes quickly searched out the person who dared attack him. He found the person, and smiled with lust. Madam Rosmerta was standing in her nightgown, shaking with terror. Voldemort pointed his wand at her, and hissed out, "_Exorbatus Patesco!_" Her nightgown promptly vanished, and she was left standing out naked. Now she really looked afraid, and began to run. Unfortunately, the more perverted Death Eaters quickly spotted her, and shouted out Petrification Spells. Madam Rosmerta found herself unable to move, and quickly fell to the floor. The first five Death Eaters reached her, and Voldemort allowed them to play with her.

He then pointed his wand at a shop named Zonko's, and set it alight. Voldemort cast Sonorus on himself, and hissed, "Stop." Everyone stopped instantly, and Voldemort continued. "Stage one of of the Operation is complete. Move on to Stage two. Aqua forces move into position, the rest assemble with the rest of the army!"

The Death Eaters quickly moved into position. Voldemort promptly Apparated past the burning town. He gave a hand signal, and thousands of Dementors along with Death Eaters on makeshift boats began to glide across the Lake.

The Death Eater boats glided silently across the lake, but that silence was quickly broken as the Giant Squid emerged, and began to attack the Death Eaters. The Dementors could do nothing, except glide on.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Conjunctivitis!_"

"_Stupefy!_"

"_Flatus!_"

"_Crucio!_"

A number of Curses flew at the Giant Squid, and the last two, the Blasting Curse and the Cruciatus Curse finally drove it away. Unfortunately, they now had a new problem. Spear-wielding Mermaids infused with the Stunning Spell on the tips. One word promptly flew through the Death Eater's minds: "Crap."

Waves upon waves of Mermaids floated at the other end of the lake. The first line of Death Sailors raised their wands, and the Mermaids responded in kind. Silence reigned. Then all of a sudden, "**_AVADA KEDAVRA!_**" as one the Death Eaters launched the Killing Curse. A wide arc of death quickly rushed at the Mermaids, and they hurried to dodge it, but most of the first line was instantly killed.

The Mermaids screamed in anger, and launched their spears. The Death Eaters roared with laughter as they conjured metal shields which blocked the spears. Then they launched another volley of Killing Curses. The Mermaids finally scattered, and the Death Eaters resumed their journey across the Lake of Hogwarts. "Quiet!" snapped the lead Death Eater in front. The boats glided silently across the lake. All of a sudden, a scream of agony erupted from a Death Eater, as he keeled over the boat and sank. All the Death Eaters looked around in confusion, until a whistling noise was heard and another scream of pain shot out. "Arrows!" shouted one Death Eater, pointing toward the shore on the other side. Rows of Centaurs stood there. As one, they raised their bows, and released their arrows. A cloud of arrows flew high into the air, then fell onto the Death Eaters. Many lost their lives in a single volley.

The lead Death Eater then pointed his wand at the Centaurs and screamed out, "**_EXPLODORES!_**" A spiraling beam of energy roared out his wand and soared highspeed at the Centaurs as they scattered. The beam impacted the ground, and the ground immediately exploded, sending showers of dirt and fire everywhere. The other Death Eaters also launched Exploding Curses. Many Centaurs dodged the Exploding Curses, but many more didn't. The Centaurs screamed in fury and fired their arrows. Another wave of arrows flew out over the lake, and struck many Death Eaters. By now the Death Eaters were rapidly approaching shore, and simply ignored the hail of death, except the ones at the front. The front Death Eaters raised their wands and as one, shouted,  
"_Flatus!_" A huge arc of red leapt up and soared toward land. The Blasting Curse struck the hard ground, churning up dirt, rock and flame. Twenty Centaurs were instantly killed by the explosion. The remaining ninety Centaurs decided to make a strategic withdrawal.

The Death Eaters cheered, and the boats hit shore. The Death Eaters stormed ashore, cheering, as they won the first battle in the Siege of Hogwarts. Unknown to them, it wasn't quite over yet.

Out of the Forest came a massive rumbling, and to the disbelief of many Death Eaters, Unicorns charged out of the Forest, with many witch Aurors and Order members. The wave of Unicorns crashed into the Death Eaters, spearing them with their Holy horns. The Death Eaters screamed in pain and fury, and the ones who weren't spearheaded pointed their wands at the Unicorns and their riders, and with a collective roar, "**_AVADA KEDAVRA!_**" Jets of green light soared out of their wands and rocketed toward their targets. As the jets of death began to soar toward their target, the Unicorns also began galloping toward them. Just as white and green met, as one the Unicorns jumped over the Killing Curses and continued to gallop toward the Death Eaters.

"**_FLATUS!_**" roared the line of Death Eaters. A blast of swirling energy exploded out of the Death Eater's wands and shot toward the galloping Unicorns and their riders. The witches on top waved their wands, a huge shield promptly encompassed the Unicorns. The Blasting Curses struck the shield. The shield gave an almighty scream, and cracked, but it held. The first row of Death Eaters appeared to resign themselves to their fates, and pointed their wands for their last stand. Together, they screamed out a very Dark German spell, invented by Grindelwald during World War II, "**_WANDELN SIE BLUT EIS UM!_**" A dark lance of energy roared out of the evil wands and into the living world, and hit the shield. Unfortunately, the combined spell was far too powerful, and the shield exploded. As the Unicorns reached the thirty foot mark away from the Death Eaters, the spell hit them. They instantly screamed and screeched, and all of them fell to the ground. They continued to scream, as their pure silver coats rapidly turned white, then blue. The riders were quickly picked off by the Killing Curse, or the Blasting Curse. The Death Eaters cheered in victory, and charged off into the Forest.


	16. Chapter XV: The Siege of Hogwarts II

Hope's End

Chapter Fifteen

The Siege of Hogwarts Part II

The Death Eaters charged through the forest, drunk on pride and victory. They had just defeated a giant freaking squid, legions of spear-wielding Mermaids, rows of arrow-wielding Centaurs, and a herd of Unicorns! They had every right to be happy! Until a flash of green light exploded between the trees and a jet of death flew between the trees and struck a random Death Eater straight in the face. The Death Eaters promtply froze, and another Death Eater was struck down. "_Snipers!_" called out the leader. Every Death Eater either ducked, rolled, or Disillusioned themselves. The silence in the forest was deafening. No one breathed. Until...

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Five Killing Curses roared into the crowd of Death Eaters and hit five Death Eaters. The Death Eaters themselves were now infuriated that seven of their number had been cut down. The lead Death Eater made some motions with his hand and wand, and all of them pointed their wands at a random spot in the trees. The leader made another motion, and all of them cried out,

"_Sorcicius Extortio!"_

"_Sorcicius Extortio!"_

"_Sorcicius Extortio!"_

"_Sorcicius Extortio!"_

"_Sorcicius Extortio!"_

"_Sorcicius Extortio!"_

"_Sorcicius Extortio!"_

"_Sorcicius Extortio!"_

"_Sorcicius Extortio!"_

"_Sorcicius Extortio!"_

"_Sorcicius Extortio!"_

"_Sorcicius Extortio!"_

"_Sorcicius Extortio!"_

A ring of dark green light flowed out from around the Death Eaters and gently glided outwards. Unfortunately, any tree or object it came into contact with sliced it and then burst into flame. Soon, the forest was on fire and screams of pain came from the trees above. Bodies soon began to fall. "Put out the fires!" commanded the leader. Water began gushing in every direction, and soon the fire was out. They strode over to the masked wizards and ripped off their masks. The leader gasped in shock. Dark Order agents.

"AMBUSH!" roared the leader. Immediately, the Death Eaters all ducked, just as a huge amount of Killing Curses and Stunning Spells soared over their heads from the north. Standing in a clearing were fifty Dark Order agents, wands pointed at them and incanting another volley of Killing Curses. The Death Eaters hopped back up and fired Detonation Curses. Black beams quickly advanced on the Dark agents and they scattered, or yelled shields. The beams hit the shields and detonated, creating massive explosions. Bodies went flying, and the Death Eaters chucked their own volley of Killing Curses. The battle began anew.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled one Death Eater. The Dark agent he was duelling rolled to avoid and hurled a Blasting Curse at him. "Protego Maximus!" shouted the Death Eater and the Blasting Curse dissipated against it. The Dark agent cursed colorfully and hurled the Killing Curse. "Shit!" swore the Death Eater and he ducked. The Killing Curse flew on unimpeded and hit a tree, destroying it. "Crucio!" chanted the Death Eater. He got a lucky break, and hit the Dark agent. He immediately fell to the ground, screaming and writhing in pain. The Death Eater smirked, and kept him under it, never noticing the Dark agent pointing his wand at him and muttering, "Avada Kedavra." Never noticed it, until, it hit him straight in the chest. The Death Eater was dead before he hit the ground.

The Dark agent shakily stood up, but promptly collapsed again as a passing Death Eater got him with the Killing Curse.

"Rally to me! TO ME!" screamed one Dark agent. The other agents flocked to him, and as one, they pointed their wands at the Death Eaters, who also formed ranks. It was a tense stand-off, until something neither side expected happened. With a deafening crack of Apparition, a tall figure appeared in the middle of the clearing. Instantly, all the Dark agents bowed. The tall figure made a motion and they quickly rose, now behind the figure.

"Sorry to disappoint you, boys, but you Death Eaters are not getting any closer. Not with me here," hissed the figure. With a swift motion, he lowered his hood. Unknown to the Death Eaters, the Dark Emperor Fear stood there, smirking viciously. He pointed his hand at them, and cried out, "**_AVALASKA NORAKIUS!_**" A huge black jet of shadows exploded out his wand and charged toward the Death Eaters. As one, they incanted the Optimal Shield into existence, encompassing them all. It was not needed. The split second that the dark spell had been cast, there was another crack of Apparition, and the Dark King Voldemort stood there. He smirked and fired a Killing Curse straight at the Shadow spell. The Killing Curse cleaved harmlessly through the spell and sped straight toward Fear. A flash of surprise appeared on his face, before he twirled his cloak and vanished. The Killing Curse struck a Dark agent, but kept on going. It cleaved straight through five more Dark agents before finally dissipating. The Dark agents stared in fear and horror. As one, Voldemort and his Death Eaters pointed their wands each at a Dark agent, and screamed out, "**_AVADA KEDAVRA!_**"

Every single Dark agent fell, dead. Fear stared in surprise and horror this time, and Disapparated with a crack. Voldemort turned to his Death Eaters and spoke.

"Well done, Death Eaters. You shall be rewarded for this great victory. Your part is over, for now. Stay here and be prepared for arriving Death Eaters." Murmurs of thanks and acknowledgement swept through the Death Eaters, and Voldemort Apparated away.


	17. Chapter XVI: The Siege of Hogwarts III

Hope's End

Chapter Sixteen

The Siege of Hogwarts Part III

The Dark King Voldemort stood outside the mighty Gates of Hogwarts, as he observed his Aqua Death Eaters get into the boats and glide off, with a division of Dementors. He turned back to his grand Army of Darkness, and surveyed them. Behind the Army, stood the burning ruins of Hogsmeade they had just recently annihilated.

"My fellow Dark Wizards! This is a great time! Here we are, standing at the Gates of Hogwarts, with an Army that no one before has ever achieved!" Here he paused for the deafening cheers of the Army. He motioned for quiet, and they quickly silenced. "Now, I have read up on the history of sieges against this mighty castle, and I was disappointed to find that all of them had failed. The reason for this is the magnificent shield that encompasses Hogwarts. Now look, for I shall demonstrate the power of this shield!" With that, Voldemort turned and faced Hogwarts. He raised his wand, and screamed out,

"**_AVADA KEDAVRA!_**" A huge jet of green light exploded from Voldemort's wand and headed toward Hogwarts. However, just as the light was about to pass into the skies of the ground, it impacted with a suddenly visible, bright blue shield that went all around Hogwarts and the grounds. The Killing Curse exploded into shards of death, that quickly dissipated.

The Death Eaters stared in disbelief. The Killing Curse was just _blocked._ Nothing could stop it. Nothing. Voldemort turned back to his Death Eaters. "MY LOYAL SERVANTS! RAISE YOUR WANDS WITH MINE, AND CAST THE DEATH CURSE AT THIS INFERNAL SHIELD!" roared Voldemort. As one, the entirety of Death Eaters within in the Army, plus Voldemort, raised their wands toward the now invisible shield, and cried out, "**_AVADA KEDAVRA!_**" Over a hundred thousand Killing Curses swept toward Hogwarts. Just like before, the Shield once again flared into existence and stopped the wave of Killing Curses. This time however, the Shield gave a sort of groan, but stood strong. Voldemort's eyes narrowed in anger, then surprise. He quickly spotted legions upon legions of Broomwizards taking off from the Battlements of Hogwarts.

"Rookwood!" he snapped at a nearby Death Eater. The Death Eater quickly strode over and bowed.

"Send the Dragons to deal with our new enemy!"

"Yes, My Lord."

Rookwood ran off, and told some other Death Eaters. Those Death Eaters than ran to the Dragon handlers, and soon, twenty Dragons were airborne. The Hogwarts broomwizards quickly formed up, and soared toward the Dragons in a charge. Among the Broomwizards was Amanda Hooch, Quidditch instructor of Hogwarts, and the four Hogwarts Quidditch teams. Voldemort laughed cruelly, and ordered his own broomforce to the skies. Hundreds of Death Eaters were now airborne, around the Dragons. Voldemort conjured up a nice chair, some popcorn, a wonderful Muggle treat he had recently discovered, and sat back to watch the show.

* * *

Air Lieutenant John Marshall, of the Hogwarts Air Defence, floated in front of the legions of broomwizards and witches who had volunteered to defend Hogwarts from an aerial attack. He looked around. Approximately six hundred, not including the Quidditch teams. The six hundred included Wingsweepers, Aurors who used brooms from the Ministry, that survived the attack, local civilians from Hogsmeade who had managed to escape, and an assortment of others. Also flying was Amanda Hooch, one of the best Wingsweepers, formerly retired, now fighting to defend her home. 

He looked toward the Dark King's army, and shuddered. Twenty Dragons were airborne, and now hundreds of Death Eaters were flying up to accompany them. He tapped his wand against his throat, and murmured, "Sonorus." He turned toward the air force, and began to speak.

"_BROOMWIZARDS AND WITCHES, THIS IS THE HOUR! THIS IS THE HOUR WHERE WE DEFEND HOGWARTS! THE DARK KING WILL NOT TAKE IT! THIS IS **OUR **HOUR! FOR HONOR AND GLORY, DEATH TO VOLDEMORT! DEATH!_" He rallied the force into a cheering frenzy, and they continued to chant, "**_DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!_**__" With a mighty roar, Marshall gave the order to attack.

* * *

The Death Eaters smirked as the Broomwizards began flying toward them, and gradually speeded up. Voldemort raised his hand, then let it fall. The Dragons and Death Pilots also began to fly toward them. As they approached, Rookwood, the Commander of the Death Pilots hurled a Killing Curse at a Hogwarts Air Defence pilot. The Curse struck it, and the broom exploded, with the rider falling to the ground, already dead. This infuriated the rest of them, and Killing Curses began to fly from both sides. 

John weaved in and out of Death Eaters and Hogwarts Air Defence pilots alike, as he shot off as many Killing Curses as he could. "STUPEFY!" he roared, pointing his wand at a flying Death Eater. The Stunning Spell missed him, and John cursed in fury.

As soon as the Dragons got to the battle area, they began to scorch their enemies. Many screamed in pain as their bodies caught fire. Ten Death Eaters got together and began soaring quickly toward Hogwarts. As they neared, they abruptly burst into fire. Voldemort cursed as he saw this. '_How many God damn defences does this school HAVE!_' he thought angrily. Well, his thought was just about to be answered. In the next second, every single Death Eater in the air screamed as they too burst into flames, and the Dragons roared in pain, as they wings distintegrated. They fell to the ground, still roaring.

Voldemort quickly stood up, furious. '_Enough of this,_' he thought angrily. "**_DEMENTORS! I CALL YOU FORTH! FEED ON THESE FOOLISH AIRWIZARDS!_**" screamed Voldemort. At once, thousands of Dementors glided forwards, their mere presence making many of the Hogwarts broomwizards fall of their brooms. The Dementors speeded up, and the Broomwizards formed a line, and roared,

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" A wave of Patroni crashed into the Dementors, and many of them flew off, terrified. However, many more Dementors quickly joined the battle, and soon the Broomwizards began to get tired of holding up their Patroni. Just as the Dementors grabbed the heads of the Broomwizards, hoods lowered, a collective roar of

"**_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_**" Tens of thousands of Patroni suddenly screamed in from the west side, from the mountains. They crashed into the Dementors, driving them back to the army. Voldemort's head quickly swiveled around to the mountains, and he screamed in fury. Tens of thousands of Broomwizards floated there, in ranks. A shout went up from them, and Voldemort and the rest of the Army of Darkness could easily hear what they just said.

"**_WIZARDS AND WITCHES OF THE UNITED COALITION, FORWARD!_**" And there, speeding toward them in all their glory, was the Magical American Broom Force, the Magical Canadian Royal Broom Force, the Magical French Broom Brigades, the Magical Luftwaffe, and the Magical Spanish Broom Battalions.

The United Coalition of Wizarding Armies had arrived.


	18. Chapter XVII: The Siege of Hogwarts IV

Hope's End

Chapter Seventeen

The Siege of Hogwarts Part IV

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

"_Assai Del Sogno!"_

"_Potentio Mutiplo Stupefy!"_

"_Ballano!"_

"_Drakcio!"_

"_Diffindo!"_

"_Electa Maximus!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Giahesek!"_

"_Kitte Imasu!"_

"_Oplo!"_

"_Pesante!"_

"_Muganis!"_

"_Muganis!"_

"_Muganis!"_

"_Karthiaki Prosvolus!"_

"_Jabitha!"_

As soon as they were in range, the United Coalition of Wizarding Armies began to pump out the offensive spells. Many Death Eaters fell as all sorts of spells struck them. Voldemort looked on, infuriated. He snarled, conjured a broom, and took to the skies. As soon as he got near enough, he began to rapidly hurl Dark Arts at the Coalition Wizards.

"_Akan!"_

"_Abolesco!"_

"_Anataga Atsuidesu!"_

"_Stein Skulptur!"_

"_Akramodium!"_

"_Oxosso Exterebro!"_

"_Venis Cardo!"_

"_Ocular Reducto!"_

"_**Avada Kedavra!"**_

The sigh of their Lord killing Coalition Wizards in the air drove the Death Eaters to a battle frenzy, and they too began to hurl the Dark Arts. Pretty soon, the sky was alive with Dark Arts and the Light Arts. Voldemort smirked darkly, and he gathered his power. A very dark aura flared into life around him, and he pointed his wand at the nearest Coalition wizard and shouted, "_AERUS!"_ The Coalition wizard's limbs promptly dissolved, except for the head, which began to scream an inhuman scream. Four Coalition Wizards promptly changed course and streaked towards Voldemort, firing off curses at the Dark King. Voldemort smiled ruthlessly, and hissed, "_MASTERAGMODIUM!" _Four bright silver bullets roared out of Voldemort's wand and struck all four Coalition Wizards. The wizards were instantly paralised, and simply floated there. Voldemort savored the looks of absolute fear on their faces.

He flew to the closest one, and pointed his wand at them. "Have a nice life in Hell," he spoke, before he chanted, "_Impalition!_" A huge spike tore out of Voldemort's wand and tore straight through the Wizard, killing him instantly. He pointed his wand at the next one, and cast the same Curse, and the same on the third. He pointed his wand at the last wizard, and was shouted, "**_AVADA KED-_**"  He was abruptly cut off a five jets of the Killing Curse streaked torwards him. Voldemort cursed and flew off. He turned around to face five Coalition Wizards, all of them looking severely pissed off. "You're going to pay for what you did, Voldemort!" shouted one of the Wizards. "Oh really? Well you're going to _INFLAMERE PRAVI!_" hissed Voldemort at the last second. A seventeen inch wide jet of fire exploded out of Voldemort's wand and hit the Coalition Wizard dead on, incinerating him.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Three Killing Curses came at him, and Voldemort dodged them again. "Come on, you can do better than that!" taunted Voldemort. Then he pointed his wand at another Coalition Wizard and murmured, "_Cruciantious!_" The Wizard screamed in pain as his arms, legs and head all exploded. The other two wizards stared in disbelief at their fallen comrade's remains, and turned back to Voldemort, shaking with fury. They raised their wands, and as one, screamed out, "**_AVADA KEDAVRA!_**" Two identical jets of green light burst out of the duo's wands and hurtled toward Voldemort. He cursed, and dodged both of them, and promptly flew toward them. They too began to fly, and the two Wizards and Voldemort began a twisted game of Cat and Mouse.

Voldemort finally caught up to one of the Wizards, and at point blank range, cast,

"_Nyax Kreed!_" The poor Wizard disintegrated into dust and Voldemort was back to full power. He smirked, stopped, and hurled a Killing Curse at the last Wizard, who was flying desperately away. The Killing Curse flew after him, but the Wizard was slower, and he quickly dropped to the ground, dead.

* * *

The United Coalition of Wizarding Armies watched in disbelief and anger as Voldemort systematically cut down their ranks, aided by the now morale-boosted Death Eaters.

* * *

Then suddenly, no one was expecting, except Voldemort.

* * *

Voldemort was having the time of his life. He hadn't killed so many people in one battle in such a long time. '_Ah, the joys of  
being totally and psychotically evil!'_ he thought gleefully. Suddenly, the crack of Apparition filled the air. Voldemort, confused, looked down, and choked in black rage. 

Standing down there, with their wands pointed directly at the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, was thousands upon thousands of Dark Order Agents. Voldemort quickly searched around, and found the Dark Emperor Fear standing straight in the middle.

"AGENTS, FIRE AT WILL!" screamed Fear. Killing Curses exploded out of every single Agent wand. Most Death Eaters, however, fuelled with joy and anger and bloodlust still, and managed to avoid them. Some however, weren't so lucky, and fell to the ground. Dark King Voldemort cursed in anger, and concentrated. The Death Eaters stopped attacking both parties and quickly flew back to the Gates of Hogwarts. As a parting gift, Voldemort pointed his wand toward the reformed ranks of the United Coalition, and yelled out, "**_PLUSIUS AVADA KEDAVRA!_**" A black mist began to encompass the Coalition Wizards, and they began to drop to the ground, dead. The Coalition Wizards quickly flew off toward the Hogwarts Battlements, and the wards disspelled the death mist. Voldemort Disapparated and reappeared at the Gates of Hogwarts. He looked coldly toward the legions of Dark Order agents. "So be it," murmured Voldemort. He turned back to his Death Eaters, spread his arms wide, and screamed out, "DEATH EATERS! THE TIME HAS COME! NOW IS THE TIME WE WILL MARCH UPON THE GROUNDS OF HOGWARTS!" Turning his back to the cheering crowd, Voldemort pointed his wand at the Gates themselves, and roared, "REDUCTO!" The Gates exploded, and with a roar, the Army of Darkness began to pour in the grounds.


	19. Chapter XVIII: The Siege of Hogwarts V

Hope's End

Chapter Eighteen

The Siege of Hogwarts Part V

"_Akan!"_

"_Imperila!"_

"_La Valanga!"_

"_Thalasa Maximus!"_

"_Imperio!"_

"_Abolesco!"_

"_Anataga Atsuidesu!"_

"_Stein Skulptur!"_

"_Akramodium!"_

"_Novus Incendio!"_

"_Oxosso Exterebro!"_

"_Kulde Fryser!"  
"Batoack!"_

"_Sludis Crimcanis!"_

"_Venis Cardo!"_

"_Umbra!"_

"_Merhersag!"_

"_Ocular Reducto!"_

"_Crucio!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Avada Kedrava!"_

"_Abolesco!"_

"_Ocular Reducto!"_

Over a hundred thousand Death Eaters began to storm the grounds of Hogwarts, hurling the Dark Arts at the large contigent of Dark Agents in the middle. Behind the Dark Agents, stood Hogwarts, and on the battlements, rows and rows of Aurors and Phoenix members. To the East was the Forbidden Forest, and to the West was the other side fo the Forbidden Forest, and there, Coalition wizards were landing and dismounting their brommsticks quickly, and forming ranks. As soon as the Death Eaters started to march, so did the United Coalition. The Dark Order simply raised their wands and cast Shield Spells. Most of the Dark Curses from the Death Eaters bounced off the shield, but a few got through, namely _Avada Kedavra_ and _Anataga Atsuides._

Fear snarled and waved his wand, pointing at the marching Death Eaters. "_KAMIKAZUS!_" A purple and red mixed light soared out his wand and struck the ground at the first group of Death Eaters. _Boom._ The ground around the Death Eaters exploded in a shower of dirt, blood and body aparts, as Fear killed almost fifty Death Eaters with a single Curse.

Voldemort watched as the Bomb Curse killed fifty of his Death Eaters. He smirked, raised his wand, and pointed it at the entire group of Dark Agents. He opened his mouth and cried, "_**PLUSIUS AVADA KEDAVRA!**"_ A black mist issued out his wand and engulfed the Dark Agents. All the Dark Agents breathed the mist in and instantly died. Fear looked insane with rage, and screamed out into the sky, pointing his wand skyward.

"**ATRUM VESTIGIUM!" **And out his wand came a shadow, but not just any shadow. It was a Mark. The true Dark Mark. The shadow floated gently into the sky, and unfolded. The Death Eaters gasped in wonder. For the shadowy shape was none other than a Black Phoenix, the Darkest creature in existence.

Pops, cracks, and whirls were promptly heard as Dark Order Agents Apparated or Portkeyed onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Death Eaters and Hogwarts, Aurors, and Phoenix members alike gaped as they saw the Dark Order agents defy the ancient wards of Hogwarts. When the ten-minute Apparation and Portkey journey ended, over three thousand Dark Order agents stood proud on the grounds of Hogwarts. Beside them, the United Coalition of Wizarding Armies formed ranks. And on the other side, Aurors, Phoenix members, and 7th years of Hogwarts. As one, they raised their wands. The Death Eaters formed ranks as well, and they too raised their wands. No one moved for about a minute, until Voldemort screamed, and at the same time talking to the creatures through a temporary mind-link, "**_ATTACK!_**"

"**_AVADA KEDAVRA!_**" roared the Death Eaters. Hundreds of thousands green jets of light hurtled through the air toward the opposing army. The Coalition, Dark Order, and Britain's remaining forces quickly scattered. Unfortunately, those who weren't quick enough died. The Coalition formed ranks and began to return fire almost immediately.

"_AKERN!"_

"_POTENTIO MUTIPLO STUPEFY!"_

"_PEELSOTOG!"_

"_AQUA NERO!"_

"_ARACHNI SORTA!"_

"_BALLANO!"_

"_DRAKCIO!"_

"_STUPEFY!"_

"_DIFFINDO!"_

"_ELECTA MAXIMUS!"_

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_

"_FOTIA POLI!"_

"_GIAHESEK!"_

"_KITTE AMASU!"_

"_LUGO!"_

"_OPLO!"_

"_RAGNOS!"_

"_VOXINOUS!"_

"_TRAXUS STUPEFY!"_

"_MUGANIS!"_

"_CAECUS!"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"_INCENDIO!"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Hundreds of Light Arts, with a mix of Dark Arts exploded toward the Death Eaters. Many got hit, but many more blocked them and opened fire with more varied Curses.

Besides the Coalition, the Dark Order regained their bearings and opened fire on the Death Eaters, with Dark Arts and Black Arts in their arsenal.

"_OXOSSO EXTEREBRO!"_

"_MERHERSAG!"_

"_NOVUS INCENDIO!"_

"_SYRE REGN!"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"_CRUCIO!"_

"_OCULAR REDUCTO!"_

"_AKERN!"_

"_KAMIKAZUS!"_

"_ABOLESCO!"_

"_UMBRA!"_

"_BYAKKO!"_

"_KARSADO!"_

"_IMPALITION!"_

"_IS SKULPTUR!"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"_MASTERAGMODIUM!"_

"_INFLAMERE PRAVI!"_

While Britain's remaining forces opened fire with their own arsenal. And, leading them, showing himself for the first time in a year, was Harry James Potter. Fighting alongside him was Albus Dumbledore. Harry and Albus opened the first volley with two extremely powerful Curses.

"_HAAKON!"_

"_ASHEN!"_

One hundred and fifteen thousand volts of electricity shot toward the Death Eaters and hit them. A hundred and thirty five Death Eaters screamed in pain, but only for a moment as they died afterwards. Ten seconds after a hundred and thirty five Death Eaters died, four black spears of fire incinerated eighty Death Eaters. Britain's forces, watching this, cheered and opened fire.

"_ARACHNI SORTA!"_

"_STUPEFY!"_

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_

"_DIFFINDO!"_

"_AKAN!"_

"_BALLANO!"_

"_FOTIA POLI!"_

"_GIAHESEK!"_

"_STUPEFY!"_

"_REDUCTO!"_

"_EXPLODRA!"_

"_EXPLODORO!"_

"_EXPLODERENO!"_

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_

"_POTENTIO MUTIPLUS STUPEFY!"_

"_TRAKUS STUPEFY!"_

"_OPLO!"_

"_LUGO!"_

"_RELASHIO!"_

"_STUPEFY MAXIMUS!"_

"_TRACKUS STUPEFY MAXIMUS!"_

"_EXPELLIARMUS MAXIMUS!"_

"_REDUCTO MAXIMUS!"_

Two hundred and sixty Death Eaters were either killed, wounded, or near death by Britain's forces. Voldemort snarled, and turned his attention to them. He was further incensed by the appearance of Albus Dumbledore, and the blasted Boy-Who-Lived. He Disapparated with a deafening crack, and Apparaed with an equally deafening crack in front of Harry Potter.

"Well, well, Mister Potter. You have shown up at last. Are you ready to die?" hissed Voldemort. Potter's face twisted into one of pure loathing and fury. "I think it is _you _who is going to die tonight, Tom!"

Voldemort's black rage exploded out that, and he whipped his wand at Harry and cried,

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

A jet of green light screamed at Harry, and he quickly dove aside while yelling, "_MORTUUS DORMIRE!" _A huge wave of raw magic exploded out of Harry and sent Voldemort crashing to the ground, while it avoided the Coalition, Albus, Hogwarts, and the Dark Agents.

Voldemort got up to his feet and fired off a Cruciatus Curse at Harry. Harry sidestepped it and fired off a Cruciatus of his own. Voldemort was surprised, and didn't act quickly enough. White hot pain engulfed him, and Voldemort screamed, not in pain, but in anger. He pointed his wand at Harry and roared, "_**CAERIMONIA!**" _A dark blue light shot out of Voldemort's yew wand and almost struck Harry, but he dodged that one too. Unfortunately, as soon as Harry moved, the Cruciatus on Voldemort cancelled. Voldemort instantly fired off another Killing Curse at Harry, who dodged it. He twisted around, pointed his wand at Voldemort and yelled, "_STUPEFY MAXIMUS!" _A very bright, very large Stunning Beam roared out of Harry's wand. At the same time, Voldemort shouted out, "_**NYAX KREED!**" _A black and blue light roared out of Voldemort's wand. The two Spells met in the middle and connected, turning the beam between Voldemort and Harry a deep rich gold. Phoenix sound instantly began to sound around them, as _Priori Incantetem_ occurred. The dome of gold webbings appeared, and beams of light appeared in the middle. Voldemort, remembering what happened last time, wrenched his wand loose and fired off a Killing Curse. Harry, surprised by the sudden turn of events, barely had enough time to duck under it. He rolled to the side and yelled,

"_**AMEMAIT DELETRIUS TOUT!**" _ A pure white light screamed out of Harry's wand at high speeds and connected with a Death Eater, because Voldemort had ducked instantly, recognizing the Soul Art. The Death Eater froze in place and simply faded away, ceasing to exist. All memory of him from everyone's minds disappeared as well, except for Voldemort and Harry, Harry because he cast the spell, and Voldemort, because of the Dark Mark.

Voldemort looked at him in astonishment. "Well, well, Potter. Looks like you're very powerful. Well, lets see if you can handle this!"

With that, Voldemort stepped back and began to chant.

"_**AG NA SHIPALATE BA KAK GIMONONE CHRONOZON BINDUS TOTALIS!**"_

With a flash of dark red light, a 14 feet 4 inches tall, winged Demon appeared. Chronozon roared and charged toward Harry. Harry promptly screamed out, "_**JACINTH CHRYSPRASE!**"_ A gold light shot out of Harry's wand and struck the Demon dead on. The Demon screamed in fury as it was sucked into Hell.

Voldemort and Harry resumed duelling positions, as the war around them raged on.


	20. Chapter XIX: The Siege of Hogwarts VI

Hope's End

Chapter Nineteen

The Siege of Hogwarts Part VI

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Voldemort fired a Killing Curse at Potter, then quickly ducked as Potter dodged the Killing Curse and shouted, _"Karthiaki Prosvolus!"_ The Heart Attack Curse quickly spiralled away from Voldemort and struck a Death Eater, who promptly collapsed.

"_Reducto!"_

"_Siragus!"_

"_Flacius Morbus!"_

Harry quickly shot the Reduction Curse, and the Explosion Curse and the Fire Twister at Voldemort. Voldemort raised his wand and hissed, "_Fyr Skjold!" _A cyclone of flame erupted around Voldemort and incinerated the first two spells, and absorbed the third, making it stronger. Harry snarled and hissed in Parseltongue, "_**HESSASGS ZAPHENATH PANEAH!**" _And the deadly dark green light of the Distintegration Curse flew toward Voldemort. Voldemort jumped out of the way of the incoming Curse, and pointed his wand at himself, and chanted in Parseltongue himself, _"PROKANSIS ACCOLON ASIDIGION!" _A dark green light flashed all around Voldemort, and he reeked of power. "Try this on for size, Potter! _**KODEN SILVUS!**" _A whip of boiling quicksilver whipped itself out of Voldemort's wand and lunged at Harry. Harry, knowing that nothing can block this deadly Forbidden Curse, hurled himself out of the way. Unfortunately, Remus Lupin was thirty meters behind Harry, and he was struck by the whip and died instantly.

"_**NO!**"_ screamed Harry in horror and surprise. He quickly ran over to Remus' body, and found it charred to the point of recognization. Voldemort smirked vindictively.

"What's wrong, Potter? Miss your beloved werewolf? Looks like you're all alone now!" he taunted. Potter rose and turned to face Voldemort. On his face was the blackest rage anyone ever saw. "You. Will. **_Die,_**" hissed Harry, fury coursing through his veins. He was experiencing anger like never before, not even when Sirius died. Harry raised his wand, and pointed it not at Voldemort, but at three divisions of Death Eaters.

A bright, golden light flared around Harry and he screamed out, _"**LEO RUDO!**" _A huge flash of gold and red light exploded out of Harry's wand and soared toward the three divisions and hit the ground in the middle of it. **BOOM.** Voldemort was instantly knocked back into the ground as the shockwave of the explosion swept out from it. Voldemort leapt back up, and his jaw divorced his head and married the ground as he saw the crater from the explosion. All three divisions, which was thirty Death Eaters were... not there. Just a very large crater.

Voldemort turned back to Harry, as he turned his wand at another five divisions of Death Eaters and screamed, _"**SAEVIO OF MERLIN!**" _Another flash of bright golden light erupted around Harry as an enormous flash of white light ballooned out of Harry's wand gently floated toward the fifty Death Eaters. **KABOOM. **Voldemort was knocked back to the ground again as a bigger shockwave fled the scene, knocking down hundreds of people. Voldemort stood up and sighed. An even bigger crater was there, and fifty Death Eaters were gone. '_Time to stop this,_' he thought. Just as he raised his wand however, Harry shouted out another Curse, this time pointing at the Dragons. All of them were fighting the remaining Broomwizards. _"**DDREIGIAU DARFOD!**"_ An invisible Curse lashed out at the Dragons. Three were instantly felled by the deadly Curse, and the others were severely wounded. The Dragons roared in pain. Harry shouted the same Curse again, and another three fell to the ground. This time, the Dragons learned their lesson and fled, flying off south.

Voldemort was incensed, and roared, pointing his wand at Harry, _"**AVADA KEDAVRA!**"_ A blast of green light shot towards Harry, who leapt out of the way and fired his own Killing Curse at Voldemort, who also leapt out of the way.

_CRACK!_

_POP!_

_POP!_

_CRACK!_

_POP!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_POP!_

_**CRACK!**_

Harry and Voldemort jumped in surprise and looked around. There, standing not a hundred metres from the duelling pair, stood hundreds upon hundreds upon hundreds of green-clad Wizards and Witches. Voldemort smirked. The Irish Magical Armed Forces had arrived. Voldemort nodded at the Commander at the front.

"Alright men, you saw the Master! _CHARGE!_" ordered the Commander of the IMAF. Four hundred and fifty Irish poured into the field, firing off Killing Curses at the defenders of Hogwarts. They reacted quickly and began to fight them as well. Unfortunately, it wasn't going very well. Death Eaters were still pouring in through the gates, and they were losing numbers quickly.

Albus Dumbledore looked around the battlefield, taking a short break. Waves of Death Eaters and Irish Aurors were constantly firing Killing Curses. Albus sighed, and raised his wand. He wasn't going to regret this, as it must be done. _"Sonorus," _Albus spelled. He sighed, and spoke over the sounds of battle.

"**ATTENTION, ALL DEFENDERS OF HOGWARTS. FALL BACK TO THE SCHOOL! I REPEAT, FALL BACK TO THE SCHOOL! RETREAT!**" Albus disspelled the Sonorus Charm and began to give cover fire as the defenders started to pour into the school.

Voldemort and Harry ignored Dumbledore's message, and kept on duelling fiercely.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"_REDUCTO!"_

"_PROTEGO!"_

"_ABOLESCO!"_

"_PROTEGO!"_

"_OCULAR REDUCTO!"_

"_CRUCIO!"_

"_PLUSIUS AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"_FINITE INCANTATEM!"_

"_AKAN!"_

"_BAKATCHA!"_

"_LA VALANGA!"_

"_ASSAI DEL SONGO!"_

"_AKRAMODIUM!"_

"_INCURXITALIUS! ELECTA MAXIMUS!"_

"_PROTEGO MAXIMUS!"_

"_PUISSANCE!"_

"_MORENDO!"_

"_KUKULCAN!"_

"_KARSADO!"_

"_TRAKUS STUPEFY!"_

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA! DIE, POTTER, DIE! AVADA KEDAVRA!**"_

"_**NEVER, VOLDEMORT! YOU DIE! YOU DIE IN HELL! GO TO HELL AND STAY THERE! THIS IS THE END! SAY HELLO TO DEATH!**" _Harry screamed at Voldemort, and the bright golden aura around Harry flared to unimaginable levels. He pointed his wand at Voldemort, and roared, _**"AUGANJ ASAPH VIRIXIAN TOTALUS MAXIMUS!"**_ A golden jet the size of the fuselage of a Muggle Boeing 747 jumbo jet erupted from the Phoenix Feather wand and screamed at high speeds towards Voldemort. At the same time, Voldemort finished his own spell.

"_**KAERUM FLOAKTORIUM METAMOREL AVADA KEDAVRA TOTALUS MAXIMUS IMPERAVI!"**_ A jet-black beam of the exact same size also erupted from the yew and phoenix feather wand and blasted toward Harry's spell. As expected, the two spells met in the middle, but _Priori Incantantem_ did not happen. Instead, in the middle, a pure white ball of raw magic formed, with the two spells fueling it from behind. Harry and Voldemort realized what to do at the exact same time, and began channelling magic into it. The ball of white energy grew and grew, until it dug almost half a mile into the Earth and across half the grounds.

"**DIE, VOLDEMORT, DIE! YOU'LL NEVER WIN!**" roared Harry over the howling wind.

"**YOU FIRST, POTTER! GIVE MY REGARDS TO THE DEVIL!**" retorted Voldemort, and with a last push of raw magic, the white ball of energy transformed into a pure black ball of energy and connected with Harry. With a massive explosion, half the grounds of Hogwarts were instantly vaporized, and Harry's limp body was hurled all the way to the stone steps of Hogwarts. However, Dumbledore was there and caught Harry and ran back into the school. By that time, the only Wizards and Witches on the grounds of Hogwarts were Death Eaters, Irish Aurors, and magical creatures of all kinds.

With a masssive _floosh, _a massive blue, red, and yellow dome engulfed Hogwarts, as Headmaster Dumbledore activated the ancient Hogwarts Defence Wards, which had not been activated since the time of Grindelwald. The Death Eaters and Irish Aurors formed ranks, and a combined force of two hundred, fifty thousand and four hundred troops stood before Hogwarts. In front of them, was a bleeding, bruised, battered, but still alive Voldemort. With the darkest grin he could manage, he pointed his wand at the school, and softly whispered, "_Adava Kevadra!_" The newly-invented Atomic Curse sailed lazily towards the school. It completely bypassed the Shield of Hogwarts and hit a lone tower. Instantly, the tower exploded outwards, with the bottom parts of it also exploding. Random parts of Hogwarts began to blow up, with flame and debris sailing everywhere.

This was it.The Siege of Hogwarts was over.

Lord Voldemort, ranked a Dark King by the Dark Order, razed Hogwarts to the ground.


	21. Chapter XX: Calm Before The Storm I

Hope's End

Chapter Twenty

Calm Before The Storm Part I

_**The Allied Discussion**_

_**July 1st, 1997**_

"_**SIEGE OF HOGWARTS OVER!; TENS OF THOUSANDS KILLED!; HOGWARTS RAZED TO THE GROUND!; BRITAIN CONQUERED!"**_

**It is our grave duty to announce that yesterday, United Coalition forces, Hogwarts residents, exiled British Aurors, and, surprisingly, Dark Order agents clashed with Lord Voldemort and the Irish Armed Forces on the plains of Hogwarts as Lord Voldemort launched a mammoth assault. It is estimated that over three hundred thousand (300,000) Death Eaters participated, and over five hundred thousand (500,000) creatures loyal to the Dark Lord was also involved.**

**As soon as the United Coalition of Wizarding Armies arrived at the scene of battle, Death Eaters and British Aurors on broomsticks were duelling fiercely in the air. Instantly, the Coalition charged. They were soon winning the battle, when Lord Voldemort himself appeared in the skies with a broom and began hurling hundreds of Curses at both the British Aurors and Coalition. The Death Eaters, energized by this display, also joined in the frenzy, and the tide was turned. After a half hour of fierce fighting in the skies, a contigent of Dark Order agents appeared smack dab in the middle of the field. The Death Eaters and the Dark Lord quickly retreated to the gates, but not before the Dark Lord threw Forbidden Magic at the Coalition forces. It appeared as though a black mist engulfed a part of the group, and as soon as they breathed it in, they died instantly. Coalition forces also landed, and joined the Dark Order agents on the ground, wands at the ready.**

**Aurors and Hogwarts residents also spilled out onto the lawns, beside the Coalition, and they too raised their wands in defiance of the Dark Lord. What was most surprising, however, was the appearance of Albus Dumbledore, leader of the rumoured _Order of the Phoenix_, which has supposed to have been fighting the Dark Lord since September of 1996. Along with Albus Dumbledore, was the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter. Potter, now a man, stood beside Dumbledore, wand raised.**

**Soon, the Gates of Hogwarts were _Reductoed _away and Death Eaters poured onto the grounds, and the real fighting began. Light Arts, Dark Arts, Grey Arts, Black Arts, and Forbidden Arts (mainly from Voldemort), began to fly. The Dark Order used primarily the Dark Arts and Black Arts, and the United Coalition used primarily the Light Arts, and the Grey Arts. Hogwarts residents used defensive Light Arts and Grey Arts. **

**At the start of the battle, Potter and Dumbledore fired two unknown Curses at the Death Eaters. Many assumed it was the Ancient Arts, the Light's answer to the Forbidden Arts. Lightning and black fire fried many Death Eaters that day, and Potter and Dumbledore jumped in, back-to-back cutting down Death Eaters like Voldemort cut down our ranks. Voldemort, however, had different ideas.**

**Soon, Harry and Voldemort began to duel to the extreme. Both used the Dark Arts with seemingly little care, until Voldemort summoned a very large Demon. In response, Potter promptly sent it to Hell.**

**Voldemort and Harry continued to duel on, unaware of the battle around them. In one movement, Voldemort launched a whip of boiling quicksilver at Potter, who ducked. Unfortunately, Remus Lupin, known Lycanthrope, was right behind him and was instantly killed and charred beyond recognition. Potter, inflamed with fury with this latest murder, opened fire on Voldemort with a barrage of curses. Many witnesses at the battle swore they saw a golden light briefly flare around Potter. Potter launched a Curse at thirty Death Eaters at one point, and killed them all. The shockwave knocked many to the ground, including Voldemort. Potter than launched another Curse at fifty Death Eaters which killed them too, resulting in a second shockwave. He then fired two Curses in the sky at the Dragons, killed six, and sent the rest fleeing for their lives.**

**Just as it appeared the Light would win, the people we all forgot happened to appear. The Irish Armed Forces Apparated in, confirmed their allegiance to Voldemort, and Killing Curses began to fly. The tide quickly turned in favour of Voldemort. Voldemort and Harry resumed duelling. Minutes after the Irish arrived, Dumbledore gave the order to retreat, which Potter ignored and kept fighting Voldemort. Details are rather sketchy at best at this point, but people say that Potter lost the duel, Dumbledore rescued him, and along with the rest of Hogwarts, fled, using Portkeys, Apparition, and Floo to America or Canada. Shortly after, an extremely Forbidden Art struck Hogwarts and razed it to the ground.**

**The world has reacted with pure outrage and fury at this despicable act, and considering Britain's psycho laws, this psycho is now in power. Therefore, the following countries have declared a legal state of war on Britain:**

**The Imperial Magical German Confederacy, the French Magical Empire, the Spanish Magical Empire, the United Magical States of America, and the Magical Commonwealth Union, now headed by the Magical Dominion of Canada. The following countries have joined the United Coalition of Wizarding Armies: The Magical Russian Empire, the Magical Imperial Japanese Empire, and the Magical Communist People's Republic of China.**

**May Merlin have mercy upon your soul, Voldemort, because we sure as hell won't.**

**Bring it.**

Voldemort laughed with pure evil in it as he finished reading the newspaper. They want a war? They got a war.

Thousands of miles south of England, France, knowing it was next, prepared for war.


	22. Chapter XXI: Calm Before The Storm II

Hope's End

Chapter Twenty-one

Calm Before The Storm II

Voldemort sighed in contentment in the throne room of Azkaban, Death Eater HQ. It was three days after the conquer of Britain, and Voldemort and the Death Eaters were still celebrating. The whereabouts of Dumbledore and Potter were unknown, and this deeply troubled Voldemort. The power and skill Potter displayed at the Siege of Hogwarts was both astonishing and disturbing. The fact that he had learned the Ancient Arts was very disturbing indeed. It appears as though everytime he duelled Potter, that brat always managed to thwart him in some way. Whether it be help, luck, help, luck or help again, he did it. Now, he had help, luck and power and skill with him.

Voldemort sighed again. Death Eaters were running rampant around, doing what Death Eaters do best when not fighting: Eating, drinking, and having sex. Voldemort looked out the south side window of Azkaban. Although he could not see it, he knew the nation of France lay there. And they both knew that war was coming on their soil. It was only a matter a time. It was the calm before the storm. Or the hurricane.

Voldemort stood up and walked to the bookshelf on the side. He took down a book, walked back to his chair, and sat down and began reading.

Far away, on the coast of Normandy, Wizards and Witches were preparing defenses and setting up wards. Thousands of Wizards and Witches across France had set up Anti-Apparition wards all across the country, and now the only way in were the beaches, where the raw magic from the English Channel negated any chance to set up wards. The French Wizards had made sure to begin training themselves in the way of the sword and arrow, for until the Anti-Magic Wards were torn down, thats how they were going to be fighting.

Back in England, Death Eaters were also training for the upcoming battle. They did not yet know what they were striking yet, but some of the more intelligent ones guessed France. In training courts around England, Death Eaters were duelling each other, with wands and swords, for many of the pure-blooded Wizards were trained in the art of the sword. The Witches were doing target practise with their bows.

_Twang!_ Went the arrows.

_Clang!_ Went the swords.

_Boom! _Went the wands.

Somewhere, in France, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the rest of the Hogwarts population either slept soundly, paced worriedly, trained for battle, or like the two leaders of the Light, recovered from the Siege.

Deep in the subconcious of Harry Potter, his ancestor trained him in the majicks of the Ancient Arts and the sword.

Hermione Granger bit her nails nervously. They had barely escaped Hogwarts, and now they were somewhere in France. She began to masturbate, she was so damn horny and scared.

The Shadow, the First General of the Fanged Snakes of the Dark Order inspected his troops. Spies from the Death Eaters indicated that Voldemort was preparing to assault France. He looked up, and grimly smiled. Beside him, four other Generals also inspected their regiments, each of a thousand troops. The Dark Order was sending the 1st Dark Brigade to aid France.

Back in France, Wizards and Witches began Apparating into the French Auror training camps. The French paid them no heed as they continued to train. Several important-looking officers strode up to the United Coalition wizards, shook hands and began to walk away to plan the defence of France.

In Canada, Wizards and Witches in the Canadian Ministry in Ottawa suited up and prepared to take the Portkey to France. The United Coalition wasn't the ONLY force defending the world. In the open field, 1200 Battalions, or 300 Regiments, or 60 Brigades, or 15 Divisions, or 3 Corps of men and women touched Portkeys, disappeared, and appeared, minutes later in France. Three hundred thousand Canadians prepared to give their lives to stop the threat of Voldemort. The 1st Infantry Division, the 2nd Infantry Division, the 3rd Infantry Division, the 4th Infantry Division, the 5th Infantry Division, the 6th Infantry Division, the 1st Unicorn Division, the 2nd Unicorn Division, the 7th Infantry Division, the 8th Infantry Division, the 1st Phoenix Division, the 2nd Phoenix Division, the 3rd Phoenix Division, the 1st Patronus Division, and the 2nd Patronus Division. A hundred and sixty thousand Canadian infantry, fourty thousand Unicorn Riders, sixty thousand Phoenixes, who were actually an elite infantry group, specially trained for mass-scale battles, and fourty thousand Wizards and Witches capable of producing a corporeal Patronus.

In Canada, Americans were doing the same as their northern counterparts. However, they were only sending one Corp, one hundred thousand Wizards and Witches to France, as an American Necromancer, recently defeated, had slaughtered three Corps with his armies of the undead, so American Aurors were a little thin at the moment. Only a mere hundred thousand Infantry.

Back in Azkaban, Death Eaters began appearing in the Strategy Room. Voldemort had briefed his Inner Circle only minutes early, detailing where, when, and how to attack.

Where? France. When? September 1st, 1997. And how? Lots of Death Eaters, Dementors, and Giants.

In ten hours, the Death Eaters finished their plans. They had three months to train and prepare for the invasion of France. They were going to be landing troops by specially-crafted warships onto five beaches on a long stretch of beach on the coast of France: Omaha, Utah, Gold, Juno, and Sword. Voldemort realized that these were the exact beaches, where, fourty seven years ago, American, British and Canadian Muggle soldiers landed on these beaches to liberate France from the hellish claws of the Nazis. A week later, British, American and Canadian Wizards landed here to liberate Wizarding France from the clutches of Grindelwald. Voldemort smirked at the irony. As he surveyed the training camps, he only thought one thought.

'_It has begun._'


	23. Chapter XXII: Operation Venificus

Hope's End

Chapter Twenty-Two

Operation: Venificus

**-- September 1st, 12:35 AM. Waters of the English Channel. --**

Many magically-crafted warships approached the shore of the English Channel in the dead of the night. A thousand Dark Battleships, crafted with magic, stopped and dropped anchor approximately half a mile from the shoreline. Death Eaters lined up on the sides and raised their wands toward shore, where a number of bunkers had been erected. On a Battleship somewhere in the middle of the line of ships, a single Dark Mark shot into the sky. Moments later, all the Death Eaters simultaneously roared, **_"BREVIS IMPINGO!"_**

Red flashes of light exploded out of their wands, soared into the air, and sailed toward the shoreline. Moments later, the shoreline exploded in a shower of sand and flame. Red sparks instantly soared into the sky above the bunkers, and Wizards and Witches began streaming out and forming ranks, sword and bow drawn.

"_**BREVIS IMPINGO!"**_ roared the Death Eaters again. A second volley of red lights crashed into the shoreline. For the next ten minutes, waves of red light crashed and smashed into the sandy beaches and cliffs, destroying everything. The defenders stood unharmed. The lights stopped, and the horizon became dark again, with the exception of the green and silver Dark Mark floating in the sky.

Back on the battleships, Death Eaters began boarding transport ships. The ships were lowered onto the water, and they magically began to glide toward shore. They immediately felt the Anti-Magic Ward as they passed into it, and were not pleased. A Death Eater Commander shouted out.

"Draw your swords! They've negated the magic! REMEMBER YOUR TRAINING!" As soon as the first boats hit shore, the arrows began to fly. Screams of pain erupted all around as Death Eaters were struck and killed or wounded by the hail of arrows. Many Death Eaters rushed into shore, swords drawn. The French also poured out into the beaches, and the clang of swords clashing with each other soon became a common sound.

_Clang!_ Went the sword, wielded by a Death Eater. The French Auror parried it and struck with his own vertical cut. The Death Eater blocked it and slashed at the Auror. The Auror dodged it and sliced out at the Death Eater. The Death Eater span and quickly lopped the Auror's head, and moved on to the next one.

Back on the capital ship, the HLS Basilisk, Voldemort snarled as he heard the sounds of the swords. '_Damn that Ward! Damn it all!_' he thought angrily. _'I'm going down there, and TEARING DOWN THAT BLASTED WARD!_' he thought furiously, his infamous insane rage beginning to show. Voldemort grabbed a broom and shot off above the shore. One unfortunate loophole in the Ward was that once a spell or anything was cast OUTSIDE the ward, then it would function inside until it lost energy. As such Voldemort floated inside the ward, but unable to cast any spells. He looked around for the Lieutenant or General in charge of this beach. He spotted a Wizard with five medals decorating his chest. Voldemort smirked, took out a throwing knife, and hurled it with amazing accuracy at the officer. The knife buried itself in the officer's head and he fell to the ground, dead. Hundreds of arrows instantly soared toward Voldemort, but he raised his wand and shouted out.

"_Wraithus!" _Voldemort's body instantly turned into a black vapour and the arrows sped through him. Voldemort cast the counter-spell, and soared back to the ship. Back on ground, the Death Eaters and Aurors alike abandoned their swords and began throwing spells.

"_Akern! Potento Mutiplo Stupefy! Peelsotog! Ballano! Diffindo! Electa Maximus!"_

One Death Eater promptly screamed in pain as he felt all his bones break, except not. Thirty Death Eaters fell Stunned, another was put to sleep, a large grey ball knocked another unconscience, one Death Eater's chest was split open and blood began to gush as he bled to death, and another was violently fried as a large lightning bolt hit her.

"_Expelliarmus! Giahesek! Kitte Imasu! Lugo! Oplo! Ragnos! Stupefy! Flipendo!"_

A Death Eater lost his wand, ten stones flying at 825 feet per second struck ten Death Eaters and they went down screaming, an arrow wounded a Death Eater, one screamed as he felt he was being stabbed all over by pins, a large yellow orb repeatedly harassed another, one fell Stunned, and another was knocked back.

"_Akan! Abolesco! Anataga Atsuidesu! Stein Skulptur! Akramodium! Novus Incendio!"_

One Auror lost all the bones in his arm, another tore another's organs apart, one Auror burst into flames, one turned to solid stone, one ages one thousand years and died of old age, and fourteen other Aurors were burned to a crisp as a huge fireball incinerated them.

"_Oxosso Exterebro! Kulde Fryser! Batoack! Sludus Crimcanis! Umbra!"_

One Auror promtptly lost all his bones and collapsed, jelly. Another got hit with frostbite, but continued to fight. Another felt as though she was being punched all over, but she too kept on fighting, ignoring the feeling. Another Auror's blood turned to mud and fell to the ground, dying. Another Auror turned black and charred all over. He blinked. Then he turned into ash.

"_Ballano! Diffindo! Electa Maximus! Expelliarmus! Fotia Poli! Inconscientus!"_

A large grey ball shot out of an Auror's wand and struck a Death Eater, beating him until he fell, dead. A massive cut split open on a Death Eater's chest and bled to death, screaming in pain. A huge bolt of lightning fried seven Death Eaters, two lost their wands, a jet of fire incinerated another, and the last was knocked into unconsciousness.

The battle raged for two hours, and finally came to a climax when Lord Voldemort himself stormed ashore with his elite guard, and simply threw the Killing Curse at everyone who wasn't a Death Eater. With the power of the Dark Elite, and Voldemort himself, the battle was soon over, and they established a beach head.

* * *

Miles away, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and the United Coalition prepared to fight off the onslaught of darkness that was threatening to consume Europe and everything in it. 


	24. Chapter XXIII: First Battle for Argentan

**Hope's End**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Battle for Argentan**

President Chirac shook hands with Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Order of the Phoenix, and Supreme Commander James Aniston, the man in charge of the United Coalition of Wizarding Armies. After a lengthy debate, the Magical World decided to reveal themselves to the Muggles after receiving intelligence reports that Voldemort was planning a full-scale invasion of France. Due to the fact that the Muggle world has had much experience with bloody and lethal wars, they were very accepting of the Wizards, and soon, pretty much the entire world held a special hatred for Voldemort. France agreed to co-operate with the Wizards for the defence of their country, and other countries soon began mobilizing to defend France. The English, once learning that their entire country was being held hostage by a wizard terrorist, declared war. Unfortunately, Voldemort proceeded to annihilate very single major city in England with the Atomic Curse, and the British quickly cowed. This provoked the entirety of Muggle Europe to declare war on Voldemort. But Voldemort didn't care, and quickly went ahead with his plans for a full-scale invasion of France.

* * *

Explosions raged across the city of Argentan as Death Eaters and Dementors assaulted it. The Dark Forces held the west side of the city while the Order of the Phoenix, and the United Coalition held the east side, and in the center of the city, the forces of Light and Dark were engaged in a violent struggle. Curses flashed overhead, with wizards duelling fiercely, and Muggles ran screaming in all directions, more than a little bit confused and panicked. 

"Fire!" cried a Coalition Sergeant. Killing Curses exploded over the heads of the Death Eaters as they scattered and took cover. Up ahead, death rained down from the sky as Broomwizards and Death Eaters engaged each other. As the sounds of battle, death, and anguish were heard, a new sound roared up everything, drowning them all. The wizards ignored it, knowing this day would come. Overhead, fifteen Muggle warplanes, dive bombers to be exact, came screaming down from the sky and strafed the Death Eaters. Black-robed wizards screamed in pain, while their comrades dodged it and fired anti-aircraft spells, recently developed, at the planes. Three planes exploded, with one trailing fire, as it plunged into a nearby building, destroying it completely.

From the north, came the sounds of marching soldiers. Dark and Light side members as one looked north, and the Dark cheered, as five regiments of Death Eaters forewent marching and began an all-out assault on the weary Light side.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA! EXPLODRA! DEVASTORUS! INCENDIO!" _cried the Death Eaters.

"Form ranks! FORM RANKS!" shouted Lieutenant Potter of the Second Army. Coalition troops lined up, side by side. "RAISE WANDS!" he shouted again. The troops obediently raised their wands. "PICK YOUR TARGETS AND FIRE AT WILL!" screamed Harry, as he began to unload the Ancient Arts unto the Death Eaters. With a furious battlecry, so did the Coalition. Nearby, three buildings flashed with fire as it collapsed, and the battle for the city of Argentan roared on.

Overhead, ten French strategic bombers unloaded five hundred kilograms of death onto the Death Eaters, and the Coalition pressed their attack, deeper and deeper into Argentan. With a loud _crack_, Lord Voldemort Apparated into the thick of the fighting, and once again squared off against Potter.

"Potter," acknowledged Voldemort. "Jack-ass," acknowledged Harry. They stood silent for a moment, before Voldemort's rage took over and he screamed, pointing his wand at Harry, "**_CAERIMONIA!_**" A bright orange beam of magic lanced out of his wand, intent on boiling Potter's blood. Potter waved his wand in a complex fashion, and promptly Disapparated out of there. Overhead, three French dive-bombers recognized the target painted across Voldemort's head and screamed down below, thousands of bullets roaring toward Voldemort. He cursed, and Disapparated, just as the first few hundred bullets peppered the ground.

They both Apparated west of the center city fighting, and right into a pack of French armed forces facing off against a pack of Death Eaters. Voldemort instantly cast an Exploding Curse right into the French which decimated them, while Harry fired ten spears of black fire into the Death Eater group, destroying three quarters of them and burning the rest. Voldemort raised his wand and cried out:"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Harry ducked the Killing Curse and responded, "**Auganj Asaph Virixian!**" A large, bright beam of gold soared out of Harry's wand, preparing to vanuquish Voldemort, but he Disapparated and fired off another Killing Curse at Harry, who dodged, and Disapparated back to England. Harry took a quick breather, before Apparating to another spot of fighting.

All across Argentan, Death Eaters were quickly reinforced, and began blowing the planes out of the sky, and the Coalition forces and soldiers into Hell. Just when it looked bleak for the French and the Coalition, agents of the Dark Order Apparated in and engaged the Death Eaters. This gave a major boost to the Coalition, and Main Battle Tanks quickly arrived, also boosting the French soldier's morale, as the Battle for Argentan roared on. Overhead, seven hundred Death Eaters on broomsticks began to intercept the various bombers. Someone got the word out, and very quickly came French fighters, and a full-blown aerial war exploded.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" cried out a Death Eater on a broom, pointing his wand at a fighter plane coming straight at him. Unfortunately, a hundred bullets ripped through him at the same time as the plane's right wing erupted into green flame, sending the plane careening down below. Fortunately, the brave French pilot managed to steer his kamikaze plane into a large group of defending Death Eaters, and wiped them all out in the crash and resulting explosion of metal, fire, and fuel. Down below, tanks were blasting the crap out of anything that had a black robe on it. And the only things that had a black robe on it were Death Eaters. Order of the Phoenix members wore red robes, Coalition wizards wore blue robes, and French soldiers were not wearing robes, period. Behind the tanks, French assault infantry fired bursts of bullets into the Death Eaters, and Coalition wizards and witches fired off Killing Curses and other spells, supporting the tanks. Soon, Death Eaters on all points were in a full retreat, with the Coalition and French pursuing. The first Battle for Argentan had been victorious for the French and Coalition, but how long would they last?


End file.
